


Protecting Hope

by stealyourfood



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Character tags will be updated, F/F, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Summoning an immortal being by accident?, immmortals and mortals au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourfood/pseuds/stealyourfood
Summary: In a time where the Gods and Goddesses have been long forgotten, She-ra, Goddess of Protection, finds herself being summoned by a single mortal girl. It's rare for a single mortal to be able to summon anything, let alone the Goddess of Protection.OR, a story where Catra summons the Goddess of Protection, She-ra, and doesn't seem to fully believe the entity in front of her is a Goddess.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 86
Kudos: 455





	1. Summoning a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm not that familiar with mythology, but I drew upon various inspirations spanning across different cultures. However, there won't be a strong focus or need to know about mythology. Just sit back and enjoy.

Bright Moon is the home of revered deities - Gods, They are worshipped, prayed to, and expected to tend to their duties, both in the immortal and mortal realms. However, in the centuries that pass, the people of Etheria stopped believing in the ancient Gods. Forgotten and left behind, they now remain in Bright Moon, passing their time idly. Some visit the mortal realm, playing tricks and checking out what the mortals are up to. Some find new things to do – picking up new hobbies, or they just stay in their own abodes.

In one such palace, the lights are low - dim flames trapped in lamps, suspended in the air. They cast faint shadows from various angles, pouring light onto cushions strewn on the floor, white and gold shimmering against velvet rugs. Purple curtains hang from various places, linking white pillars to a single orb of light at the top of a domed ceiling. It seems extravagant, but it is typical decoration for most palaces in the middle of Bright Moon. There are a few elevated marble slates, and with the platter of fruit and stack of papers, it is clear they are tables. However, in a strange fashion, they hover higher than most tables. But then again, this particular Goddess inhabiting this palace is taller than most.

She sits on a padded bench, cleaning one of her swords; a practiced unidirectional movement, when an exclamation breaks the serenity.

“I’ve solved the mortals’ Sudoku!” A unicorn rears his head, spreading his iridescent wings. The sweeping action causes the papers to drift onto the tiles.

“Congratulations, Swift Wind.” The Goddess marches over, picking up the fallen puzzle, and placing it back onto the marble table. “It only took you three weeks. That’s progress.”

“Yeah. Now that that’s done, I’m gonna find the other horses! Maybe I’ll go free a stable. Do you think they still have stables?”

“I’m sure they do.” The Goddess runs her hands through the thick, vermillion hair. The colour of Swift Wind’s mane seems to change with every stroke, a dark red, then a pale tangerine, and sometimes, a bright marigold. He shakes his head, and She-ra steps back after giving him a pat.

“Okay then! I’m gonna head off, She-ra. See ya!” He neighs, lifting his hooves and takes off from the balcony, his wings fully stretched.

She-ra watches her steed soar through the night sky, and then allows her eyes to trace the scattered constellations. They’ve been around far longer than her, and perhaps, like her, they feel just as lonely. It’s been a while since anyone visited. She usually talks to her magical horse instead, as she used to do while still residing on Etheria. While it is sweet that Swift Wind was granted the status of demi-god when she was

“Well, at least Swift Wind has something to occupy his time with. Me? Argh, just listen to me now. I’ve resorted to talking to myself. What would Glimmer and Bow say if they saw me like this?”

“Bow wouldn’t really care.”

She-ra, jumps at the abrupt intrusion, having missed the purple shimmer at the start of her monologue.

“And me? I- Oh, Adora, this is sad. Your place looks like a mess. You need to start cleaning – why, look at that, my mother is rubbing off on me.” The demi-goddess starts re-arranging fallen cushions. Her hair is reminiscent of sunset clouds, and it seems like she has stars woven in them as well. Trailing behind her is a translucent cape, a beautiful gradient of lilac blending into midnight. She wears a simple diadem, one more elegant than She-ra’s sturdy gold headpiece, and a gown that sparkles like the sky. Silver gauntlets clasp around her wrists, and she stows away a long staff as she approaches She-ra.

“Glimmer! You’re here! It’s been ages. Oh, bless Razz. It’s been a month?” She-ra lunges towards her friend, crushing her in a tight hug. Glimmer pats her on the back, knowing how eager She-ra is with reunions. She releases her, still looking around Adora’s room, uncared for; in a mild state of disarray.

“Speaking of Razz, I think you’ve been spending too much time with her. Your perception of time is skewed.” Glimmer adjusts the digital clock, one of the human technologies Entrapta drags up from time to time. The numbers flicker, and Glimmer thumps the device a few times. “It’s been a whole year.”

“A year?!” She-ra sinks into a beanbag (courtesy of Entrapta). Time is but a concept for an immortal being. Centuries feel like minutes, and seconds can feel like years. “Wait… that means Swift Wind spent… well, I don’t know anymore. Well, what have you been busy with?”

Glimmer clears her throat, setting aside one last pillow. “Bow and I have been assisting Scorpia. There’s an obscure cult in Etheria which worships, well, worshipped her.” Glimmer paces the room.

She-ra sits up straight, nodding. This is the most fascinating piece of news she’s heard for some time. A cult? On Etheria? She can’t even remember the last time she, or any major deity was summoned.

“The funny thing is they misinterpreted the original text, and the Goddess of Loyalty and Oaths suddenly becomes the Goddess of War and Wrath. We can’t be having that, can we?” Glimmer shakes her head. “Bow and I have been helping to redirect their thoughts, and put them in their place. Even with the demi-god of Communication and the demi-goddess of Justice lending a hand, it took quite some time to subdue the cult.”

The demi-goddess produces a bottle of wine and two goblets out of thin air. She fills the goblets, handing one to She-ra. “Humans. I think they’ve been cursed to forever view the world in a skewed manner. There’s always a handful of them fighting against progress.”

“And what of the cult leader?” She-ra almost downs the entire goblet, while Glimmer sips hers daintily.

“Perished. A coward who moves only to escape.” Glimmer speaks no more of the cult, and finishes her drink. She pours another serving for the both of them, and swirls the dark red liquid around.

She-ra empties the goblet, wishing the wine was a tad stronger, so it could imbue her with liquid courage, or at least allow her to loosen up. It’s been so long since she last drank. She’s too embarrassed to tell Glimmer that she just lounges around, lifting the furniture - which explains the stray cushions, and swinging her sword at invisible enemies. She finds necessity in it, a sense of purpose, but no enjoyment. Her first interaction with another immortal in a year, and she has absolutely no idea how to handle it. The silence lingers, and She-ra blurts out, “Good stuff. Your father oversaw this?”

It’s certainly a start.

“No. I think he’s just running around Etheria. Mom and I have absolutely no idea what he’s doing and it would be well appreciated if he actually drops a message for us once in a while. Is he bothering a poor mortal for spirits? Is he trying to invoke magic in some remote mountain? No one knows.”

“Heh, he’s one of the more interesting Gods.” She-ra takes the bottle, and Glimmer lets her. “Speaking of Etheria… how was it there?” The contents of the bottle disappear right after that question.

Glimmer leans against the wall, frowning as she adjusts her cape. She really wants to slip into something more comfortable. Her current outfit, dragging on the floor, is far too lengthy for her liking. It is necessary to present oneself in an intimidating, or at least, elegant fashion for the mortals during a confrontation. However, a year on Etheria has accustomed her to what the mortals wear on a daily basis.

“Etherian fashion once again confuses me, but I am… into it, as the Etherians say. They have large schools, sprawling malls and spaces filled with shops. They have new cooling systems, which brings the temperature of indoor places to a cool night’s breeze. I have no idea how long it has been since you’ve been to Etheria, but architecture-wise, they seem to have a preference for block-like designs now, and honestly? It’s a couple of steps back from the elaborate buildings of the past. Bow, on the other hand, thinks they are sleek and minimalistic.”

She-ra grabs a bunch of grapes from a wooden bowl, popping a few into her mouth. It’s the sweetest, juiciest grapes one can only dream of, a far cry from the miserably bland fruit she used to eat on Etheria. Predictability is good, it’s stable and consistent, but She-ra wouldn’t mind biting into a sour grape once in a while.

“And what of the cuisine? I did love their various roasts, as gamey as they were.”

“Oh, their cuisine! Where do I begin? Cakes!” Glimmer gestures wildly. “They have so many varieties, and that’s my biggest takeaway from Etheria. One of the mortals’ saving graces. You really should take a trip down. My descriptions do little justice. Which is ironic, since-”

“You’re the demi-goddess of Justice,” She-ra chuckles. She thinks of the cakes from an older time - hard wheels, honey-sweet but dry, with the texture of condensed sand. She also vaguely remembers cream, whipped to a fluffy consistency, smeared around brown, dense chocolate layers. Cakes never fail, regardless of the time period.

“But urgh, the corruption. It stinks there. The power inequality has worsened. I swear, if nothing changes, I might just go down with some like-minded deities to stir things up.”

Glimmer sweeps back her hair, mumbling about the humans and their rash, stupid decisions.

“But enough about that. There are good things in Etheria. Why, back to cuisine, they have experimented with coffee, and it is a delight. Bow and I made good use of our time there, and we might have very well sampled every shop on Etheria. Oh, coffee.” Glimmer sighs wistfully.

“You’re trying very hard,” She-ra notes. “What else does Etheria have to offer?”

“More entertainment has been invented, and their creativity fascinates even me! You weren’t particularly fond of plays, but games! Oh, the games they have come up with!”

“They were playing to poison the rivers,” She-ra mumbles, and Glimmer scowls.

“Despite all their destruction, they’re making an effort to revive the dying nature. Perfuma is pleased with them. Fruit is plentiful under her mercy and grace.” Glimmer looks at She-ra, who has given up plucking individual grapes, opting to bite as many as she can in one go, without mercy or grace.

“You should head down to Etheria. I dare say some of them have better manners than you.” Glimmer walks toward She-ra, who starts to look away.

“Nah, you know me, She-ra. Protector. I stay here, in Bright Moon.” It’s a staccato speech, and even She-ra winces at how forced it sounds.

“Adora. We’ll come with you, if you want to. I just think restricting yourself to the confines of your palace for decades isn’t healthy. Even Mermista visits the other immortals from time to time.”

“I don’t know, I mean, She-ra could be needed, and it certainly would be a hassle to-”

“Adora. We haven’t been called on for ages. Please. Take a vacation.” Glimmer pats She-ra’s shoulder, and slaps her heavy armour instead. “Ouch. See, you don’t have to wear this armour all the time!” Glimmer aims lower for She-ra’s elbow. “Well, think about it. I need to sleep, but I’ll come back tomorrow. Promise.”

She-ra nods, and Glimmer disappears in a blink, leaving pretty sparkles after her.

“Etheria, huh? I must admit, I haven’t been there for some time. I don’t think it’ll hurt.” She throws the empty stalk, and it vanishes mid-fall. Another bunch of grapes, perfectly ripened and never-spoiling replaces the empty spot on the bowl. The perks of living in Bright Moon.

* * *

In the days following the conversation with Glimmer, She-ra had been pestered on a daily basis to go to Etheria for a much-needed holiday. Not that the Gods lacked plentiful rest with their diminishing duties. However, She-ra was clearly having a hard time relaxing. And so when Glimmer brought it up to the council, they immediately agreed. Apparently, quite a few Gods shared Glimmer’s sentiments, and thus She-ra was given an official mission to take a break.

She-ra’s companions gather in her room, sieving out what needs to be brought for a trip to Etheria. Just the essentials, for they do not plan on settling for long. False papers of identification, charmed to deceive mortal eyes. Mortal currency, now in the form of a thin, shiny card. A thick guidebook, binded and labelled the night before for She-ra’s convenience, packed into a satchel. Navigation and means of communication lie in the hands of the demi-god, who is managing all forms of technology for this visit. Said demi-god has been constantly trying to hype Adora up for the past couple of days. Even moments before they are expected to set off, he continues, bringing up the many wonders of modern Etheria.

“Think of all the flowers! Their imperfections! The weird, crazy food inventions the mortals come up with! They make milk from nuts and peas! Isn’t that crazy? They also have come up with so many forms of communication!” A dark-skinned demi-god excitedly pulls out a small, rectangular slate. It sparks to life under his touch, and he grins. “It’s called a smart phone!”

“Absolutely, that’s crazy.” She-ra laughs, eyeing the slate with suspicion. Well, that’s Entrapta’s jurisdiction, so she doesn’t question it that much. But she does question her friend’s choices. “Bow, what are you wearing? It exposes only your mid-riff! You- can’t you just go shirtless like you always do?”

Bow raises an eyebrow. “We tried that, and I got called many things. Many unpleasant things. Not cool, man.”

“Actually, it is cool here. I’m not a man.”

“Oh Adora, I really have to update you on how humans speak. When did you last converse with me? Oh boy. We’ll flip through the guidebook when necessary.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s get you changed already, I’m so excited to be going back! They have marvellous cakes, and I know they are releasing new creations today. I did all my calculations!” Glimmer beams, and She-ra gawks at her outfit. It’s a sleeveless shirt, similar to what Glimmer usually wears, but there’s a hole at the chest area, revealing cleavage! Yet another strange human fashion.

“Hold on, should I – should I size down?” She-ra asks, and the two deities look at each other. Indeed, an eight-foot tall woman would attract a lot of attention. Not to mention, She-ra would have trouble bending down to enter most establishments.

“Yes, obviously.” “Yeah, please.”

She-ra Her long blonde hair that sparkles like diamonds loses its bright lustre, and fades to a light amber. She is still She-ra, even though her physical appearance screams ‘naïve minor deity’.

“Excellent, now change into your clothes, Adora. We picked out decent outerwear for you.” Glimmer pushes a bundle to She-ra, who changes quickly.

The material feels rougher than what she’s used to, but she doesn’t complain. She emerges from behind her screen in dark blue denim jeans, cuffs rolled up, and a blue sleeveless outfit that clings to her. Glimmer throws a red jacket over her, and She-ra shrugs it on. It’s certainly different from the long dresses or itchy linen pants she last wore to Etheria. It allows her to move freely, and it probably means that articles of clothing are no longer limited to how one looks.

“Looking good!” Bow compliments her, and rolls the sleeves of the jacket up. “Don’t wear it so stiffly. More like… this.” He slides the jacket nearer to the edge of She-ra’s shoulders. “Adora, you look so cool! I’m sure heads will turn.”

“I’m… sure too?” She-ra shrugs, and is about to rejoin her friends when the space around her lights up, a circle binding her to her spot. It pulses, and the symbols She-ra recognises as ‘Help’ and ‘Protect’, start to appear within the circle, branching out to form other words.

“You’re being summoned?” Glimmer frowns, then widens her eyes, clutching Bow’s hands. “Adora, you’re being summoned! It’s a call for She-ra! A summon! By the Gods!”

“Whoa, okay, I got this, I got this, I got-”

She-ra disappears in a puff of smoke.

* * *

“-this.”

The place She-ra finds herself in is vastly different from her usual summoning destinations. Warm temples with meticulously crafted statues, hazy shrines of the occult, the bloody battlefields where soldiers screamed and begged for assistance – she was used to all of that. But this? This location is dark, silent, and She-ra can make out artificial lights beyond heavy curtains. The smoke from the summoning clouds most of her vision, but she can smell wax, and sandalwood incense. It is a relief in this heavily polluted world which reeks of tar and exhaust fumes.

As the smoke starts to dissipate, she can make out more of her environment. It’s a small room, and if she was in her She-ra form, she might have hit the ceiling.

There’s a bed in the right corner, and it’s littered with books and writing material. A bookshelf stands a small distance from the bed, stacked with various tomes and what She-ra assumes are idols of worship. And in front of her?

In front of her kneels a human girl. Long, messy dark hair creeps past her shoulders, and her heterochromatic eyes – blue and yellow, are widened in fear. The smoke clears, and the girl coughs a little.

“Whoa.” The mortal rubs her eyes and pinches herself, letting out a yelp.

She-ra stands there, dumfounded, the red jacket slipping off one toned shoulder.

“It worked? I can’t believe – wait, you look just like a regular person.” The girl gets to her feet, dusting her knees and blowing out the candles.

Indeed, instead of her usual towering height and appearance, She-ra looks like a regular human. In fact, this appearance she has assumed, is how she looked like while still mortal. Coupled with her modern outfit, She-ra doubts she looks as awe-inspiring as she normally would. The girl in front of her has a similar outfit – black jeans, ripped, and has a loose, black jacket slung around her shoulders. Still, She-ra does not like the lack of acknowledgement. 

“I’m a Goddess!” She insists, and the girl scoffs.

“Sure. I try to summon a goddess and what do I get? A randomo.” The girl picks up the book on the floor, flipping through it while muttering.

“What?” She-ra frowns. What an audacious human, calling her a randomo! Surely it was an Etherian insult. She-ra does not like the sound of it. Still taken aback by the suddenness of this summoning, she remains rooted to the floor, glancing around the room. To her left is a door, chained with multiple locks. There’s something, some entity behind the door, that She-ra can’t quite identify, but it feels familiar.

The girl nibbles at her thumb, and takes a few looks at She-ra, her eyes darting up and down. “Wow.” She exhales in what She-ra takes to be an effort to gather her senses. “You know, I honestly didn’t think this would even work. Urgh. Who are you even? Do you need like, a ride home? I could spare you 12 bucks.”

She-ra frowns. The audacity of this insolent mortal! Why, in the past, no mortal had dared to even talk back in such a manner! Was this mortal not afraid of the Gods’ wrath? Calling a Goddess down to Etheria and disregarding her? She takes a deep breath, unwilling to let a human get to her.

“Mortal. I. am. She-ra, Goddess of Protection, Ally of Justice, and-”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” The girl lazily thumbs through the book, and growls, pushing her hair back. “I don’t get it, it was – it was fairly accurate.”

“Mortal!” She-ra cries out, outraged that her identity has been stomped and spat on. If only this mortal knew of her abilities! Her behaviour was simply ridiculous!

“Hey, I have a name!” The mortal scowls. “It’s Catra. I’m Catra. You’re a mortal too, okay? I don’t know how you got here, but look. This was clearly a mistake. Hey, can you climb down windows?”

She is sure she’ll soon forget this girl and her name, along with this prank.

“Why did you call me for, mortal?”

“Mortal, mortal, mortal! Urgh! It’s Catra! You know, you’re hot but your manners suck!”

She-ra has no idea what that means. How can she be cool one moment, and then be hot in another? She will run this by Bow later.

“Where did I go wrong? Maybe I should try again.” The human mutters, and her ability to block out an immortal standing in her room continues to amaze and insult She-ra.

“Please don’t.”

Catra scowls and stares at She-ra, who is expecting, finally, an offer. A plea. Anything to complete this awful summoning.

A few counts pass, but the incessant tapping of Catra’s finger against her arm is the only continuation of the poorly received introduction. As exciting as it is to heed the call of a mortal again, She-ra grows bored of this waiting game. She has no clue what to do as well. Summoners usually state their desires without any prompting. This human, though? Perhaps it was an accident, like she had mentioned. Catra starts turning her body towards the bookshelf, and She-ra takes it as a cue to return.

Obviously, this has been an unfortunate incident, and she is putting it to an end.

“Very well. Farewell, Mortal Catra. She-ra takes her leave.”

This seems to strike a sense of emergency in the girl, who whirls around immediately. “Hey, the door is off limits! Take the window if you can, alright?” She stands in front of the door in a swift movement that is barely heard.

“The window. Hah! What a funny mortal.” She-ra claps her hands together, fingertips pointing upwards. A crackle of energy, so pure it almost blinds Catra, forms around her. The white aura trickles downward, seeping into the wooden planks, and spread out, sigils circling around She-ra. They overlap rough, hastily drawn chalk outlines, and for the first time, She-ra notes how accurate the markings are, despite the shoddy work.

“Farewell, Mortal Catra,” She repeats, and vanishes, not before hearing a gasp.

“She’s real?”

* * *

She-ra reappears in her room, and thankfully, both Bow and Glimmer are still present.

“That was a quick summoning. We were about to head off ourselves until we saw the portal open again.” Glimmer turns around. “How did it go, your first summoning in centuries?”

She-ra covers her face with her hands. “I look like Adora and she summoned She-ra. It went as well as you would expect it to! I was called a Randomo!” Glimmer holds back a chortle, and She-ra looks even more distraught.

“Why didn’t you… just become She-ra?” Bow asks, and She-ra’s hands fall from her face. Her horrified expression sends Glimmer bursting into laughter.

“Oh. I- I don’t know? I panicked! It’s been centuries since I was last summoned!” She-ra claps her face. “Thankfully it was just one mortal girl. She did draw a passable circle. Also, what does ‘hot’ mean?”

“She? A single human managed to summon you? It’s not easy to summon even a minor deity, even with the most desperate humans.” Bow hums thoughtfully. “What a strange occurrence. I’ll look into it.”

“What does ‘hot’ mean?” She-ra tries again, but her voice is covered by laughter. She reaches for the satchel instead.

“And she doubted you?” Glimmer wipes her tears away. “I’ve never heard of such a botched summoning.”

“I told you, I look like Adora, not She-ra! I’ll be prepared next time.” She waves her hand, and a doorway appears. While it does not lead directly to Etheria, it is the fastest route to the border between Etheria and Bright Moon. From that spot, the three of them will take the plunge into the mortal realm.

“What, for when another random mortal summons you? You sound so confident about it.” Glimmer enters the portal, and Bow follows, beckoning Adora over before proceeding.

Adora doesn’t know how to respond to that statement. There’s something underlying the certainty of her claim, but she’s not Razz. She can’t see the future. But she can just feel it. And the next time it happens, she’ll be prepared.

* * *


	2. Reunion on Etheria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow, Glimmer, and She-ra land in Etheria. Their first trip for cake doesn't go well, since Catra is working at that cafe. However, Catra doesn't seem to remember She-ra.

Etheria.

Unlike Glimmer’s usual teleportations, surrounded by twinkling lights that slowly dissipate around her, the trio find themselves standing around a pool of water. They look down, and instead of their reflection, a busy street greets them.

“Probably not.” Glimmer mumbles, and the scenery changes. Glimmer racks her brain, thinking of all the places in Etheria she had visited previously. Somewhere safe, somewhere their sudden appearance would not attract too much attention. The pesky thing about modern Etheria was its surveillance system. There were many Gods which could help with that – the demi-goddess of technology, the God of memories; but it was always better to take precautions.

A grassy field, not a single soul in sight. Probably too far from the nearest cake shop. Glimmer frowns, trying to locate their last residence on Etheria. The water’s surface shifts, revealing a simple room. A rug thrown on the wooden tiles, a sleek coffee table stamping on it. A cream couch, and two single armchairs flank the table.

“Yeah, this will do.” Glimmer nods, and reaches out for She-ra and Bow. They fall into the pool, but the surface doesn’t break. There is no ripple, no splash as they just phase through it. Once they pass, the image reflected shifts to another location on Etheria.

* * *

She-ra exhales through her nose once they phase out from a wall, and their feet find wooden flooring. Their current abode is just like what they had seen in the reflection – a cozy common space. It extends out, to a raised platform. The left of the platform leads to a kitchen, the island overlooking the sofas. To the right, a corridor, stretching past a yellow door, and a pale purple door, before stopping in front of a red door.

  
“I call dibs on the yellow one!” Bow rushes past them, laughing.

“Indoor shoes!” Glimmer chases him, brandishing a pair of brown slippers.

She-ra trots after them, going straight for the red door while Bow and Glimmer dart right.  
  


She pushes open the door, revealing a clean room. It’s small, compared to what they have on Bright Moon, but it’s fairly spacious for an Etherian apartment.

There’s a window on the left, and the mid-day sun lets itself in, illuminating the wooden tiles, and a white queen-sized bed. A large wardrobe occupies the right side, and She-ra walks in, the built-in desk and the shelf above it catching her eye. She could read up on Etheria, and create notes and even draw out a chart on new Etherian cultures and how they relate to her own. She shivers with delight at that thought, and starts unpacking her satchel.

“Ah yes, a guide to Etheria, and its culture. I can’t wait.” She-ra pulls out the thick book, and it smacks onto the table the same time Glimmer knocks on her door.

“Adora, let’s go! The regular hangout has a promotion for cake at this time!”

“But we have unlimited money.” She-ra calls out in response, and Glimmer groans.

“But it’s the atmosphere that enhances the cake’s flavour!”

“Alright.” She-ra sighs, leaving the book on the table. She’ll eventually find out what ‘Hot’ and ‘Cool’ mean in modern context.

* * *

“Your head still hurts?”

It’s an hour before her shift ends, but Catra might as well have clocked out. It wasn’t the lack of customers; it was her dazed state that made her manager worry.

“It’s nothing.” Catra lies. It’s not a big deal, but it isn’t _nothing._ She can’t really remember what happened yesterday. She was at home, researching on ancient mythology, and – and

A sharp pain stabs her head, and she winces. It leaves as quickly as it came, and Catra blinks.

“You don’t have to-”

“It’s my last day, Bee. I’ll see my last minute through.”

Her manager’s stern look softens. “Catra, you don’t have to leave, we all love you here.”

Catra laughs. “I know. It’s not you, it’s-”

“Oh, welcome!” Bee greets the customers enthusiastically.

“Oh no. It’s the cake fiend.” Catra groans. A familiar pink-haired individual struts in, and Catra watches as her companion, that taller athletic man follows. A familiar sight, and Catra remembers the amount of cake the cake fiend had devoured in a single sitting. The companion? As enthused about cake, but consumes a regular amount. Instead of letting the door fall back slowly, he pushes the door open for a third person to duck in.

A red jacket, stupidly buttoned up halfway, and blue denim jeans. As the person stands to their full height, Catra slowly looks up, her eyes lingering a little too long on the girl’s face. She quickly looks up, avoiding eye contact, noticing a silly little pompadour popping out.

‘ _She’s hot._ ’ Catra thinks, and is rewarded with a throbbing in her head again, until Bee speaks.

“That’s quite a good-looking addition,” Bee comments, and pats Catra on the back. “Well, see your last minute through with your favourite regular.”

Catra rolls her eyes, and lazily greets the pink cake fiend. “Welcome back, what can I get for you? We have the tea time promotion if you’d like to clear out our fridge.”

Bee elbows her.

The pink cake fiend scowls back, and clears her throat. The more matured friend steps in front of her. “Hi, yes. The promotion. A set of two cakes and a drink. Give us a moment please.”

He glances at his companions. “How much can you eat? No, not you, Glimmer. I already know your capabilities. Adora, how much can you eat?”

“Oh, too many choices. Bow, you choose for me.” Adora squints at the display, murmuring the names of the various cakes.

_‘Adora, huh. Glimmer, Bow and Adora.’_ Catra makes a mental note, and the back of her head starts to tingle. It’s affecting her mood, and she starts tapping the counter impatiently.

“Okay, we’ll have one Tropical Pineapple, one Black Forest, one Earl Grey Lavender, one Salted Caramel Drizzle, one Lychee Martini, and one Classic Cheesecake.” Bow smiles at Catra, and she keys in the orders quickly.

“Your drinks?”

Adora stares at Bow in confusion.

“One hot latte, one hot chocolate, and one iced mocha.” Glimmer finishes, and Catra nods.

“Sure, name please.” She smirks, and the cake fiend growls.

“Glimmer. G-L-I-M-M-E-R.” She repeats the spelling slowly, and Catra does a show of tracing the letters.

“Alright, got it, Glitter.” She ignores Glimmer’s outraged look, and keys in the total. She thinks up another funny way to mess up her name again as Bow pays with his phone.

”Beep!”

She tears away the receipt, passing it to Bow politely, which does nothing to soothe Glimmer’s rage.

“Thanks, we’ll be with you in a while.”

Glimmer and Bow move on, away to a corner seat, but Adora stays. She seems to be deep in thought, unaware that her friends have started moving.

“Yes, how can I help you?” Catra asks, looking at the hair poof.

“Huh? I- er.” Adora starts looking around, then points at one of the display cakes. “This. This blueberry cheesecake. Is… is it seasonal?”

Catra can’t believe her ears. Either this person was a foreigner, or had never stepped into a single Etherian establishment. Blueberry cheesecakes? Seasonal? They are part of the basic varieties any Etherian café had. Catra almost lets out a cackle, but maintains her service persona.

“No.”

They stand there, Adora’s finger frozen in a jab, and Catra looking at the pompadour.

“Alright, if you’ll excuse me.” Catra begins, but is soon interrupted.

“You don’t… recognise me?”

It’s not hurt, not disappointment, but more of… shock. Catra scoffs. Who does this girl think she is?

“Look, I would have remembered someone like you.” It isn’t a lie. “Also, if this is your attempt at a pick-up line, you really need to try harder.” Catra looks straight at Adora, and regrets it immediately.

Blue eyes.

It’s familiar, and before Catra can think any further, a blast of pain and nausea hits her, and she doubles over, catching the counter for support.

“Are you okay?” The customer says, and Catra forces herself to stand straight.

“Peachy.” She stumbles away, and slams into Bee.

“You’d better take a break, Catra.” Bee whispers, and Catra nods, moving away soundlessly from blue eyes.

* * *

“So, that’s Catra, huh.” She-ra slips into her seat, and Glimmer grunts.

“The scourge of this café. She’s always so rude to me. Right, Bow?”

“You’re definitely not her favourite customer. But hey, do you know her, Adora?” Bow asks, and She-ra laughs nervously.

“Me? Hah! No, why would you say that?”

“Maybe she’s your reincarnated friend. Or enemy.” Glimmer scowls. “Hey, where is that imp anyway?”

“Oh Glimmer, you always act like you hate her but you’re secretly fond of her.” Bow gushes, and Glimmer jabs him.

“NO!” The demi-goddess receives two slaps over her mouth. “Ow! No. I’m just paranoid. Maybe she’s finally poisoning the cakes. Maybe lacing them with laxatives or something.”

“She’s not _that_ bad.”

“Aha! So you do admit she’s bad.”

“I- no!” Bow cries out in indignation, and Glimmer falls back into the chair, grinning victoriously. “Anyway, Adora, you haven’t answered us.”

She-ra’s eyes shift between Glimmer, Bow, and the counter.

“It’s just a strange name.”

“Sure is.” Glimmer mutters. “But you know what’s even stranger? Your behaviour now! It’s classic ‘I’m hiding something and I’m shit at this’!”

“OhhHH cake!” She-ra points at Bee, who is walking over with their orders. It’s a mammoth tray, crammed with their six slices and three drinks.

“Your tea time sets.” Bee sings as she places the items. “Enjoy!”

The trio flash her smiles, which drop once Bee leaves.

“Okay, screw the cakes, I wanna know what you’re up to, Adora.” Glimmer stabs one of the cakes with a fork as she says that. Bow sips his drink, and pushes She-ra’s out of her reach.

“Promise me you won’t do anything weird?” She-ra grimaces, and Bow chokes on his drink.

“Ah, there Bow goes again.” Glimmer thumps his back, and Bow clears his throat.

“Adora. Catra is the one mortal girl who summoned you, am I right? I mean, it’s either her or Bee.”

“I-er- yes. Yes?” She-ra shrugs, and looks hopefully at the desserts and drink.

“Absolutely not!” Glimmer yells as Bow pushes a fork to She-ra. Glimmer gasps. “Traitor!”

“We came for cake,” Bow says, “but we _will_ be talking about this later, Adora.”

* * *

Etherian cake is really, really good, and She-ra does get a few anger points off for complimenting the cake. However, devouring half a slice in a single bite did tick Glimmer off, and balance had been restored. The cake now in her belly, a mix of six different flavours, washed down with a latte, meant that cake time was over, and it was time for trial.

She-ra had been shoved into Glimmer’s room; teleported in along with Bow, in fact, and was now seated on the bed, facing her best friends. Who looked nothing short of furious.

“You could have given us a heads up! We would have bolted!” Bow yelled. “Now we might have to go back and get her memory wiped or something!”

“To be fair, I did not notice her until she called me. I was staring at the cakes-”

“She called you? Oh Sweet sweet Mara, she knows you, doesn’t she? She recognises you.” Glimmer starts pacing the room. “We have to trace every single human she’s been in contact with and – urgh!”

“She didn’t call me by She-ra!”

“She called you Adora?’ That’s even worse, she could be in cahoots with-”

Bow cuts in, a voice of reason amidst chaos. “Glimmer, Catra probably knew Adora’s name because we kept calling Adora. She knew your name the first time too. I don’t think she’s up to no good.”

“She didn’t remember me.” She-ra adds on. How could anyone forget She-ra? This is supposed to be humiliating, yet She-ra feels disappointed.

“She didn’t remember you? Did She-ra do something?” Glimmer asks, and She-ra shakes her head.

“Maybe she thought it was a dream.” She-ra offers, and Glimmer frowns.

“Maybe. I’m not putting it past humans to disregard a summoning. Most humans are skeptical of our existence.”

Bow nods. “She might have passed it off as a dream. Furthermore, it was just one person doing the summoning. It’s easier to disbelief your own experiences if no one is around to support you.”

“I’m still keeping an eye on her. I never liked her.” Glimmer crosses her arms. “Adora, say something too!”

She-ra thinks of the locks on Catra’s door. She remembers that unnerving presence. Maybe Glimmer is right. Maybe Catra is in cahoots with some insidious force. A cult, an unleashed demon, maybe even a minor deity of mischief and chaos.

“I agree. We should investigate.” She-ra slaps her hand together, about to summon She-ra, when the doorbell rings.

“No, no, no. No She-ra.” Bow slaps away her hands, and sprints to the door. “COMING!”

“No She-ra?” She-ra frowns, puzzled.

“She-ra is what she summoned. You should remain as Adora.”

“But-”

“No buts!” Glimmer snaps, and She-ra does see the resemblance between Glimmer and her mother.

“Oh drat, I got suckered into buying stuff.” Bow returns, holding three boxes. “Protective charms. Why would I even need it?” He groans, and She-ra opens one.

It’s a unassuming band, a simple bracelet made of a mix of metals. She-ra snaps it around her wrist. It does nothing at all. She flings it back at Bow.

“Bow, convince Adora to remain as herself, not She-ra.” Glimmer opens the second box. It’s a keychain of a curved tick. “This is crap.”

“Look, She-ra is great, but we don’t want you to be breaking ceilings or attracting attention. We’re here on holiday. We’ll keep an eye on Catra, but we should be relaxing. Etheria has so much more to offer,” Bow pats Glimmer and Adora on the shoulders. “and I found the next cake place.”

“Fine. I’ll be Adora.” Adora gives up. “Adora will be in her room.” She'll spend the rest of the day sulking if she wants to. This isn’t the Etherian welcome she wanted. And honestly, she really never thought she’d be seeing Catra again.

* * *

“Catra? Catra, are you alright?” Bee asks, and Catra rolls out of her chair.

“Hm? Yeah, I think I fell asleep.” She rubs her eyes, and peers at the clock hanging on the wall. “Oh shit, I slept past my shift.”

“Hey, no worries. It’s fine.” Bee bends down for a hug, and settles for a shoulder grip instead. “Oh, Catra, we’ll miss you. You’re always welcome back here.”

“I know.” Catra smiles, and reaches for her backpack. “Thanks for everything, Bee.”

Working at Bee’s helped her amass a sizeable amount of money. Money couldn’t buy everything, but it buys Catra hope. Hope of a better future.

“Why did I even fall asleep? Oh well.” Catra pulls her hood over her head, and starts the grim walk home. There’s a storm coming up. There’s little refuge in her room.

It’s another fifteen minutes before she enters the apartment. Instead of entering by the front door, she stretches across the fire exit to land on the neighbour’s balcony. It’s always untended to. She crosses it, turning the corner and stretching, her hands gripping the stone bricks. Her toe finds purchase on a concrete ledge, and she swings around, hopping to the other ledge before she arrives at a larger window. She slides it open, and dives into her room.

She lands with a roll, stopping short of her stash of ‘candles and shit’. Funny, what is that doing here? The box was usually hidden under the bed. Catra kicks it back to its usual spot, and hangs her hoodie on her bedframe.

The area before her door is strangely, a bit of a mess. Catra did not notice it this morning, having dashed out for her first job before anyone else was up. There’s chalk dust on the floor – had she been doing some stupid childish nonsense again? That was years ago, and part of her feels that she should have outgrown her obsession with mythology long ago. Yet, her interest seems to come back in spurts.

Catra scoffs, squatting to wipe the dust away. Her fingers stop, and she realises, even in the dark room, that it’s not just chalk. It’s as though whatever she had drawn had been burned into the wood.

“Well, fuck.”

Catra dashes over and pulls out the box. Her notes. Her notes should have documented whatever she was doing, whether she thought it was a dream or not. Maybe she had been drunk, high, whatever. 

She manages to pull out a single notebook, and flips it frantically. The latest date recorded is

“Yesterday.” Catra sits cross legged and flicks on a single light. Dull orange is casted on the scrawls, and she reads the illuminated words.

“I will attempt to summon She-ra, Goddess of Protection. If all goes right, I can ask her why my diary writes that I summoned her before. I know it could be a five-year old’s hallucinations but nothing explains that strange little trinket I have. It is now 10.27pm, and I’m sure I’m the only one awake. The worst case scenario? I make a mess and clean it up. The best case? I’m not sure. There’s only one way to find out. - C”

Her signature, one that not even her closest friends can imitate, is proof that she indeed wrote that entry. It’s neat enough to suggest she was not drunk or high.

Catra slaps the book shut.

“Just what the hell happened?”

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. How the turn tables.
> 
> There is supposed to be an inconsistency in when Adora and She-ra are used, but fret not, the inconsistency should be gone from now. 
> 
> Drop a comment or poke me at my [Main Twitter](https://twitter.com/stealyourfood) or my [Writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/souhiwrites)


	3. Third Time's The Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora meet again, for the third time. Adora runs into a pole, and Catra offers her help, with ulterior motives.
> 
> It's also the first time in a long while Adora realises a mortal has called her Adora, not She-ra.

Adora hates Etheria. It’s strange to come back to a land which has changed so much. Gone are the wide pastures, full of life and strange critters. The stars which used to shine so bright in the Etherian sky are now choked and clouded by pollution. Bow brings her a dough-nut, and despite there not being any nuts, Adora finds it a small comfort in a foreign place she used to call home. Adora was gone so many years ago. And so was her home. But now, all of a sudden, Adora, not She-ra, is wanted.

She sighs, and continues thumbing through her guidebook. She finally found the section on lingo and slang, and although her search for ‘hot’ is fruitless, she has found what ‘cool’ means. She thinks she’s pretty cool. Maybe.

“Hey.” Glimmer knocks.

Adora stands up to open the door. “I’m cool now.”

“That’s good?” Glimmer walks in. “Adora,” she pauses, uncertain of how to string her words, “we don’t have to stay here. We could move to another part of Etheria.”

Adora thinks about the murky sky, the glaring artificial lights, the noise that lasts even at this timing. She also thinks of flowers keening through cracks, of cakes, and warm drinks.

“No. I think I’ll stay. Just for a while more,” she flashes a small smile at Glimmer, “I think there’s still remnants of life, and it’s still where I grew up. It just changed, that’s all.”

“Alright. So, Bow and I are planning the next few trips. We really need someone who loves maps and planning routes.”

“I love maps and planning routes!” Adora yells, a burst of energy filling her. Glimmer points towards Bow’s room, and Adora takes off in that direction.

Glimmer smiles fondly. “Well, that’s certainly Adora, not She-ra.”

* * *

Catra downs her fourth can of coffee, a cheap beverage that does its job. Her hidden journals, diaries, all amassed from age 4 are scattered around her floor. There’s a lot of red and black crayon marks in her earlier diaries, but there’s this particular entry, outlined in yellow smudges, that catches her attention.

“ ~~Sehr~~ ~~Shear~~ ~~SHER~~ ~~HER~~ ~~SH-ERA~~ SHE-RA is HERe She came and gIFted me a breslet!”

It’s horribly scrawled handwriting, but Catra recognises her own handwriting. There’s a drawing of a younger Catra, and a tall, glowing woman. Blonde, dark skinned, and holding a glowing sword.

“I thought it was just some children’s show…” Catra murmurs, and walks towards her bookshelf, pulling out a heavy tome – [STRONG: tales for young warriors]. She brushes the dust off and opens the book carefully. It’s hollowed out, a velvet pouch nestled in the middle of the carved-out section. Catra lifts the pouch. It’s strangely light, even though whatever it is holding is causing it to sag down. She pulls the strings to loosen it and shakes a single object out.

“The bracelet.”

It looks more like a cheap gimmick, gold and blue beads strung along a black thread. Catra brings it under the light, and peers at the little beads. They’re decorated with strange inscriptions and carvings that Catra is unfamiliar with.

“Runes? Well, shit, what do I have to lose? I already quit my job.” Catra mutters to herself, and does a quick job of tidying everything else up, shoving them into boxes, under planks, and into secret compartments. What’s left is the bracelet and a handwritten compilation of translated runes.

Catra turns the beads over, one by one and tries to match their patterns.

“Apple. Sauce. Meow. Well, bullshit!” She hisses, and groans. Why did she think this would work? A memo from her five year old self? “Must have been some cheap children’s show ploy.” She scoffs, and shoves it under her pillow. It’s time to head out.

* * *

Adora wakes up feeling refreshed. It’s a brand new day, and she has memorised the attractions they are supposed to visit today. She had left Bow’s room after a detailed presentation. Bow had helped her with Etherian technology – pictures on screens! Maps! It was all very exciting, and Bow had promised to teach her more only after they had rested.

And it is morning. Adora jumps out of her bed, slipping into more comfortable wear – a ‘crop top’ and a pair of ‘sweats’. Glimmer would have disapproved, but knowing the duo, they would be too tired to tell her off.

“Good morning!” Adora raps her knuckles on the respective doors, but all she hears is snoring from Bow’s room and a grunt from Glimmer’s room. She keens her ear, but nothing else can be heard.

“Oh, I forgot. Glimmer and Bow don’t get up extra early to practice.” Adora reaches for her sword - only to realise she’s not She-ra. She’s just Adora.

“Oh well. There’s plenty Adora can do.” She checks the clock. Two hours until they get up. She leaves the apartment, lacing up her shoes, and decides to head out for a walk.

Etheria, as she had suspected, is no longer as easy to navigate. If Swift Wind were still a regular horse, she would have ridden him around all day long. But now, there is no field for him to frolic. It is a harsh territory of concrete and asphalt, mapped out in grids. But Adora had consulted the map before sleeping. There lies a patch of greenery not too far from the residence, fairly new yesterday’s café. She did miss the unruly fields, the tall grasses, and the bees singing and dancing among the wildflowers. She hopes Plume Park is how she pictures it to be.

* * *

Plume Park is not how she pictures it to be.

It’s still riddled with concrete tiles, man-made paths, and the grass is trimmed neatly, kept away from the Etherians. It’s depressing, and Adora is sure Perfuma would have wept at the sight.

“Any greenery is still greenery.” Adora mutters, and speeds up, her brisk walk becoming a jog. She notes that at least some Etherians enjoy the outdoors, and like her, are up early to exercise. Most of them are jogging, with tiny white stubs inserted in their ears. Adora wonders if it’s a tool to optimise balance for physical activity. 

“My EtherPods!” One of them yells out, cursing under their breath when one of the white stubs drops out of his reach and rolls towards Adora. She picks it up, and can feel a slight vibration from it. There’s a specific pattern to the vibrations, almost like a code, and she frowns. Etheria is no longer warring, why the need for auditory codes?

“Thanks.” The Etherian reaches their hand out, and Adora drops the stub into their hands. They jog off, and Adora blinks. Another thing to ask Bow about. She starts moving her feet as well, keeping a good pace.

One thing she notes is that everyone moves on the concrete paths, not the grass. In fact, the grass seems too pristine, as though no one has jumped on it, rolled around in it. It’s decorative, even. Few flowers, none of them wild, pop up in patches around the grass. There are a few birds and insects, a sign that Etheria at least tries to keep life around. As Adora takes in the sight, she runs straight into a metal pole.

She grunts, landing on her back, and closes her eyes, trying not to scream out of frustration and embarrassment.

“Ouch, that looked like it hurt. You alright?” Adora opens her eyes, barely registering anything else except for the burn of shame that stretches along her cheeks to her eats. A hand extends, and Adora grabs it, pulling herself to her feet.

“Thank you.” She looks at the altruistic stranger, and chokes on her next words.

“Oh. You again.” The mortal before her gives a crooked smile, one of awkward realisation. “Well, we better get that iced.”

Adora feels her face. Her nose isn’t broken, thankfully, but she winces at a large bump forming on her forehead. She stands rooted, but the girl in front grabs her wrist, pulling her along.

“You’re in shock, huh. Don’t worry, my workplace – well, my old workplace isn’t that far from here.”

Adora nods dumbly, and follows behind Catra, trying to ignore the soft warm touch of another living being. Another … mortal.

It had been too long.

* * *

It’s slightly past half an hour since she had left the shared residence, and Adora sits in the corner booth, out of the other customer’s sight. The pain in her head had subsided to a dull numbness. Still, she holds the ice pack to her bump, not sure what else to do with her hands.

Catra is currently at the counter, having what Adora can tell is an animated conversation with the other staff she recognises. They stop and take a look at Adora. Adora gives a little smile, and quickly looks away. She does not see Catra gesturing in a fluster, before Bee chuckles and pats her on the shoulder.

Instead, Adora focuses on her current situation. Sure, she agreed to keep an eye on Catra, and possibly, to stay further from her. But sometimes plans go astray. The unpredictable happens. And it seems that it’s always an unexpected meeting when it comes to Catra and her.

If Razz was here, she would have knocked Adora on the head with her rod. Adora can already hear her voice, demanding that Adora look at the inescapable gravity Catra has, that this is fate. Of all the people she could have met, it had to be Catra. And if the universe really wanted them to meet so desperately, there had to be a reason.

Adora sighs, wondering if she should bring up the summoning after all. A clatter on the table startles her, and she nearly drops the ice pack.

“I figured you would be hungry.” Catra smirks, and sets one cup down.

Adora reaches for the warm beverage gratefully. “What about you?”

Catra shakes her head, reaching for one of the two sandwiches. “I’ve had enough coffee for a while.”

She’s right. Adora can see the eyebags, the dark circles around Catra’s eyes. Heterochromia is rare enough for Adora to remember. This girl in front of her, no doubt, had summoned her a few days ago.

“Staring is rude.” Catra says, and Adora quickly averts her gaze. The sandwich stares at her and she grabs it. Etherian food isn’t perfect, but it certainly is something. When you have a combination of imperfect foods slapped together, it is quite an experience. Adora does not dislike it and takes a second bite.

They eat in silence. With Adora’s greedy chomping, she finishes her food and drink before Catra, who is taking small nibbles. Adora waits, uncertain of what to do. The ice pack lies on the table, now sitting at room temperature. Adora stares out of the window, watching the mortals, and the occasional dog walk by.

“I’m Catra.” The girl opposite her speaks, and Adora _nearly_ says _“I know.”_

“I’m Sh-Adora,” Adora says, and just to make sure she was heard, repeats, “Adora.”

They make eye contact, just staring at each other like fools. A stream of customers trickle in, the bell tinkling multiple times, and Catra’s attention is drawn to that. She almost stands up, hand on the armrest, butt lifting off the cushion.

Bee laughs, noticing Catra’s movement. “Relax, you’re a customer now.”

Catra flushes slightly and sits back down hurriedly. “Force of habit,” she mumbles to no one. She turns towards Adora, taking on a more relaxed pose. “How’s your head, Adora?”

It’s strange to hear her name be spoken so casually by a mortal. Mortals never asked for Adora.

“It’s fine. Thanks, Catra.”

“That’s good. I hope I won’t see you running into poles from now on.” Catra stands up, taking the cup and plate with her.

“Ah, Catra!” Adora says, standing up as well, moving so quickly her knee bangs against the table. She winces, and Catra snorts.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“How much - I’ll pay you back for this!” Adora follows Catra as she walks over to deposit the utensils. Catra shoots her a confused look.

“Nah, my treat.”

“I insist.”

  
Catra wipes her hands on her shirt, and takes out her phone. Adora pats her own empty pockets.

“Well, leave your number then.”

“Smooth.” Bee comments, and Catra turns back to mutter at her. Adora continues to pat her empty pockets.

“I don’t have one.”

Catra’s smirk drops, and she stows her phone, looking disappointed.

“But erm, maybe I could get yours? Does it work?”

“Yes! I mean, of course.” Catra snatches a napkin and pen from the counter, and scribbles on it. “Here you go.”

Adora takes the napkin, folding it carefully and placing it in her pocket. “Alright. I’ll… do something with this. Erm. I’m gonna go now.” The clock on the wall tells her that Bow will wake up in a while, Glimmer soon after.

* * *

“Wow, awkward much?”

“Bee, she’s more awkward than I am.” Catra chuckles to herself. “God, I thought she was making an excuse.”

“Yeah, great, but what weirdo does not have a phone?”

“Maybe she just shifted here.” Catra protests, and Bee shrugs.

“It’s your call, Catra. So, managed to move out?”

Catra thinks about her room, the place she calls a house. She thinks of hidden memories, stored in boxes. She thinks of marks on the floor.

“Nah, not yet. Gotta sort some stuff out.”

“Really? You were kinda keen to leave. I mean, I don’t want to pry, but is everything fine?”

Bee’s really sweet, really caring, but this isn’t something Catra is ready to share. No one can help her.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.”

She wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading the theories you have. Some of you have pointed out very interesting things... I look forward to all your speculations!


	4. Contactless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora tries to get a phone, the BFS go thrift shopping, Catra finds out there's more to the bracelet, and ... Crocs?

“Hey Adora, you’re up early.” Bow waves to Adora once she steps in. He doesn’t mention the multiple failed attempts, indicated by the incessant beeps and Adora’s cursing before the door finally clicked open.

“Hey Bow.” Adora replies with a wave, barely registering what Bow said. The only thing on her mind is the folded napkin, with a sequence of numbers on it. “How can I get a phone?”

“A phone? You’re interested in a phone? I knew it, the maps app definitely worked!” Bow raised his hands. “Entrapta is going to be so happy!”

“Yes, the map sap.” Adora repeats. Her face twitches, her lips refusing to remain still as they swerve upwards into a familiar twitch.

“It’s not the maps, is it?” Bow crosses his arms.

“Yes?” Adora tries again, but her face continues to twitch.

“Adora, did you run into a wall? Your face is kinda red.”

“A pole, actually.”

“Oh Mara, grant me strength,” Bow sighs, “Adora, I don’t mean to pry, but what happened? The worst-case scenario I can think of is you running into property, they passing you their number, and you having to compensate for any damages.”

“Well, not really? It is partially correct.” Adora shrugs. Bow looks aghast, and Adora quickly adds, “I didn’t destroy property. I do need to pay for something, though?”

“Oh.” Bow slumps onto the couch. “That’s a relief. Well, you did leave without your card. We can catch up over breakfast. I bet you’re hungry.”

“Well, I ate something.”

Bow blinks. “No.” He tosses his head back and lets out a long, drawn-out groan. “Did someone try to pick you up?”

“Yes, but I was actually capable of picking myself up.” Adora replies, confused. Bow should know her strength. Why would Adora rely on a human to help herself up?

  
“I meant, asked you out with possible romantic interest.”

“I doubt so.” Adora laughs. The custom was offering a single, ripe apple to your beloved, not – not a paper napkin with numbers! “Even I won’t miss such an obvious sign.”

“I suppose. Well, let’s try to wake Glimmer up and we’ll talk about this later. I’ll give Entrapta a call too.” Bow heads to Glimmer’s room, rubbing his head along the way.

Adora nods, patting her pocket to make sure the napkin is still there as she follows.

* * *

Two sandwiches and one bagel later, the trio leaves a different café, taking a leisurely walk around Etheria. It is their first tour day, with the reins completely in Adora’s hands. Well, itinerary wise, not direction-wise.

“So you got a free meal.” Glimmer, now jolted awake with a strong shot of caffeine, squints at Adora. “And they weren’t hitting o- they were not trying to court you?”

“Yeah. Etherians sure are a nice bunch.” Adora replied, and a burly figure bumps into her. “Sorry.”

“Watch it!” The disgruntled Etherian barks out.

“Well, some Etherians.” Adora rubs her shoulder. Curse this tiny frame modelled after a mortal. “I want to pay them back. I insisted.”

“Uh huh. That’s the Adora I know, and it can’t be helped. I never thought you would boldly get someone’s number.”

“Huh?” Adora’s hand instinctively goes towards her pocket again. Good, still there. It’s not like it would have magically disappeared anyway. “Bold? Isn’t this a form of communication?”

Bow winces. He hopes Adora did not demand a phone number. “Adora, phone numbers can be very personal. I don’t have everyone’s number. It’s a select few.”

“Oh.” Adora removes her hand from her pocket. “Is that so? Didn’t seem like it.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing! They didn’t seem unnerved.” Adora pats Glimmer and Bow on the back, and Glimmer chokes. “Well, let’s move on. We’re going to the mell!”

“Mall.”

“Yeah, that.”

“We could get you new clothes, and some phone accessories.” Glimmer holds Bow’s phone, showing off the custom-made case. “This changes with heat.” She rubs her palms and presses them on the dark blue case. Adora watches, her eyes widening when Glimmer removes her hands to reveal an orange imprint.

“Magic.” Adora tries, blowing onto the phone case and watching the colours shift. “Magic!”

“Technology.” Bow corrects. The phone buzzes, and Adora jumps a little, unused to the vibrations.

“Oh, it’s from Entrapta. She said she can drop by in a few hours. She’s having a field trip in Etheria.” Glimmer reads.

“So the mall, and back?” Bow asks, and Glimmer nods. She turns her attention to Adora, seizing her hands.

“Oh, we’re definitely going shopping for clothes! Adora, I can’t wait!” The squeal she lets out makes Adora take a step back into a large puddle of water, and the trio yelp as foul smelling liquid splashes onto them.

“Yeah, shopping for clothes. Yay.” Bow sighs as he looks at the brown splotches on his formerly-pristine bermudas. “To the thrift shop!”

* * *

The thrift shop, located a little further from the mall, is what Bow calls “a nice, cosy environment with good taste”, and what Glimmer refers to as “the absolute worst”.

“I think it’s nice.” Adora pipes up, and Glimmer scowls.

“Don’t mind her, she loves contributing to fast fashion and expensive clothes.” Bow whispers, loud enough for Glimmer to hear, and Glimmer snorts. It’s friendly bickering, but Bow _is_ right.

“I don’t really mind thrift shopping, but it’s so hard to find nice clothes.” Glimmer holds up a jacket, which reads ‘Denim on denim on denim on denim on denim… on denim’. “It’s not even denim!”

“There, there.” Bow pats Glimmer gently. “It can’t be worse than that.” He points at a shirt with a printed image of a brown horse. The equine face is distorted due to a printing error, and the whole thing looks downright terrifying.

“Jinxed yourself.” Glimmer facepalms as Adora practically _pounces_ on the shirt.

“I love it!”

“Of course you do, horse girl.” Glimmer sighs, “please only wear this at home.”

“Sure. Hey, there's another horse outfit!” She pulls out a pink hoodie that is decorated with what looks like Swift Wind. How peculiar.

"We have a fitting room." The staff points, and eyes Adora warily. "You might wanna see if it looks good."

"Try it on!" Bow encourages, and Glimmer pokes him. "Ow!"

"I can try it on?" Adora grins.

“No.” “Yes.”

Glimmer gives up, and Bow cheers Adora on.

“Could this day get any worse?” Glimmer moans, burrowing her face into Bow’s back.

The curtains pull open before Adora even reaches them, and someone jumps out.

“TADAH!”

“Oh good heavens.” Glimmer peeks out from behind Bow, and nearly weeps.

* * *

Catra sneaks back into her room. It’s still early, early enough to be very dangerous. This very decision is probably a huge mistake, but she just wants to charge her phone in case she gets a call or… something. It would be nice. It’s worth taking the risk.

As she plugs her phone into the cable, it lights up, and she frantically checks it.

‘ _Hey C, let’s meet up soon. -L’_

Not what she wanted, but a nice sentiment. She sends a response, and checks her phone again before locking it.

“Of course she wouldn’t be so soon.” Catra mutters, keeping her voice low. She creeps into her bed, folding her arms beneath her pillow. Ah, nice and cool and bumpy. Bumpy?

Catra squeezes her fingers and pulls out the bracelet from last night. She traces her fingers over the runes. “Well, I’m not sure what I was expecting.” It’s the same runes, same shade, and nothing has changed.

“Well that’s pretty stupid.” She slips on the bracelet, and chuckles. It feels comfortable, and she thinks, just thinks that when she was young, she might have felt comfort, and even power while wearing this scam. How much did it cost? Goodness, younger Catra was such a sucker.

As she daydreams about admonishing her younger self, a warm tingle starts to race around her wrist, turning and turning until Catra opens her eyes. “Must be too tigh-”

The bracelet glows, the runes lighting up to shift and change form.

Catra bites down on her lip to prevent herself from cussing out loud. It’s barely 10am, and an alarm could still be raised. Instead, she watches the gold and blue beads shine, a white line joining the runes, and there’s something oddly familiar watching the swirling of patterns.

She hurriedly flips through the guidebook with her free hand.

“Carta – oh god, did I mess up my own name?” A second look at the guide confirms that she messed up her translation, not her name. She continues, cringing at her mistake.

“Catra. Protect. Strength. Give.” She gasps at the last one. “She-ra.”

She reads them in order.

“Shera. Protect. Catra. Give. Strength.”

* * *

“What. Is. That?!” Glimmer yells, startling all other patrons, who proceed to shy away from the group.

“Hi Entrapta!” Bow waves, and Entrapta, the demi-goddess of technology, waves back while strutting her unique ensemble.

“Honestly, I don’t know! I lack enough information about hybrid material for body wear. However, I do know what _these_ ,” Entrapta sticks out a leg, clad in what seems like a rubber hose with multiple perforations, “are!”

Even Adora knows that it is not a typical Etherian fashion. The rubber hose stretches up to Entrapta’s thigh, wrapping around tight shorts.

“Crocs.” Glimmer deadpans, wishing she was the goddess of fire or something. She would burn that ugly footwear to a crisp. Hideous.

“Well, that’s fairly accurate, but these Crocs have been modified! Behold, thigh-high Crocs!” Entrapta swings her other leg forward, and has to adjust herself to keep balance.

“They’re quite a fashion statement.” Adora comments, and Glimmer rolls her eyes.

“Maybe it will go well with the horse shirt.”

“Oh Adora! Glimmer! Bow! Nice to see all of you again! Especially Adora, since she’s usually away w-mmph!” Bow and Glimmer slap their hands over Entrapta’s mouth.

“Heheh, Entrapta. Secret identities, remember?”

Entrapta’s eyes widen, and she nods furiously. Her mouth is freed, and she pauses for a while, choosing her words carefully.

“Well, it’s rather surprising to see Adora again, I was beginning to lose count of how many days one could stay in their own abode. This is a perfect time to gather some data. I could run a couple of quick tests to measure-”

Glimmer coughs, and Entrapta blinks.

“Ah yes! Secrets!”

The remaining patrons take two steps away from the boisterous group.

“Yes. Entrapta, we can run all the tests you want, after we get some clothes here. Argh, I never thought I would say that.” Glimmer shivers.

“No fear, I found cute overalls for you.” Bow pushes some clothes towards Glimmer.

“I’m wearing this shirt.” Adora declares. “I even found matching pants!”

“Oh Mara.”

* * *

Catra stuffs her hand under her thick blanket – heck, she follows her hand, and slinks in, watching the bracelet glow. It’s bright, it’s warm, and it’s so beautiful.

“I… I did it.” She recalls her diary. “I actually summoned She-ra before. This is proof.” She gasps, and pinches herself to check. Nope, this isn’t a dream.

“I summoned She-ra as a child.” She whispers, dumbfounded and impressed. “Damn, younger Catra, you actually did something good.” The glare of the bracelet fades to a small glow.

“But what now?” Catra thumbs the bracelet. Sure, having concrete proof of magic, of gods, or She-ra, whatever, sure was impressive. But what could she do with that? Catra slides the bracelet off, feeling a little more clear-headed. It’s only the first piece of the puzzle, but she swears she feels it solving itself.

“I guess I’ll have to summon She-ra again.”

* * *

Back in the shared residence, Entrapta swings her legs, still clad in the thigh-high crocs, much to Glimmer’s annoyance.

“A phone isn’t an issue. Tell me, what functions do you wish to have access to?”

“Er, the map sap, I guess.”

“Maps! Done!” Entrapta seems to pull out a slate from thin air, and looks at Adora. “I suppose you will want the basic functions and applications, such as calls, texting, sugar smash, a calculator, alarms, do you want two front facing cameras, and are you interested in streaming music?”

“A what?” Adora stares dumbly.

“Maybe something similar to mine?” Bow offers, and Adora nods, still uncertain.

“Excellent choice. Now then, Glimmer, if you’d let me know about your specifications…”

Adora tunes out the conversation, and focuses on Bow, who is teaching her how to use the phone properly.

“So, I actually have Entrapta’s number here. If you have any number, you can save it as such, under contacts.”

“Number, save, contacts. Got it. All in my head. Who is ‘Mum (Wholesome)’ and ‘Mum (BEST)’? I thought you had two father figures.”

“Oh that’s Spinerella and Netossa.” Bow grins. “That’s right, you can change names too! So those are nicknames.”

“Adora! I did take some liberty to add some more apps for you. This one helps track your exercise routine and this one is a horse app.”

Entrapta slides Adora her phone with a smile, and turns back to Glimmer.

“A horse app.” Adora starts bouncing in her seat. “Oh wait, the phone number!”

She reaches into the bag of her soiled clothes, and to her horror, pulls out a crumpled, slightly damp napkin.

‘C⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️ ⬛️2⬛️ ⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️ ⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️ me' 

Everything else is smudged beyond recognition.

“Oh no.” Bow looks over, and Adora lets out a very soft scream of frustration.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have drawn/sketched a very, very cursed image of the pink hoodie. 
> 
> You can find it [here](https://twitter.com/Stealyourfood/status/1287027638041579521?s=20)
> 
> As usual, I enjoy hearing from y'all, especially all the theories. Leave a kudos or comment if you'd like to!


	5. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Bow uncover the identity of Adora's creditor, and it results in Glimmer confronting Catra. Someone gets hurt (But not seriously).
> 
> Catra meets a friend, and Adora tries to get Catra's number again.
> 
> _‘Oh, I made a move on a stranger who’s cute but really strange, and she’s not texting me at all? I feel completely played, but that’s fine. What’s more pressing is the fact I realised I might have summoned a real Goddess when I was really young, which is amazing but I somehow do not remember it? And I’m having memory lapses, which is really strange and uncomfortable. Also I found a glowing bracelet which is proof of the summoning. And I’m still stuck in that shitty place. Yay!’_

Adora’s soft scream fades, but her mouth is still open in a horrified expression. The napkin in her hands continues to mock her. Defeated, she tosses it onto the coffee table.

“That’s incredibly unfortunate.” Bow picks the paper up, shaking it. “Nah, it’s smudged beyond recognition.” Glimmer joins him in examining it.

“How could this happen? My butt sweat? Maybe my palms were sweaty! Oh no, curse my sweat glands.”

“Or maybe it was when you decided to jump into that large sewage puddle.” Glimmer adds, and watches Adora’s mouth open wider. “Or a combination of everything.” Glimmer finishes, and Adora buries her face in her hands.

“MMmphh.”

“Well, do you know which café it was? If you’re keen on repayment, we could ask around.” Bow offers, and Adora lets out another stream of incoherent mumbles.

“That sounds like avoidance~” Glimmer sings. “Wait a damn minute.”

The napkin is once again seized by Glimmer, who stares at it so hard that Bow is sure it will surely explode. Whatever secrets the humble napkin held, Bow was not able to comprehend. But Glimmer? Oh, she spotted something.

“AHA! Call me paranoid and suspicious, but this!” She jabs violently at the napkin, pinning it to the table, and winces immediately after. “This! The person’s name starts with a ‘C’, and look at how long it can be!”

Adora looks. Oh no.

“Furthermore, I definitely remember this handwriting.”

“Oooh, she’s going for the dramatics.” Bow whispers, as Glimmer seems to shine, a soft glow surrounding her.

“Why, it was last autumn, when I was still in Etheria. Cold, shivering, I set foot into my favourite café. A new drink, a familiar enemy. Why, she had the audacity to write my name as ‘Confetti’. I told myself I would never forget yet another humiliation.” Glimmer clenches her fist, and points to Adora.

“That’s right! I burned that memory into my mind, and I remember how she writes the capital letter ‘C’! Your secret sugar mu- you are indebted to none other than Catra!”

Adora averts eye contact, and Bow crosses his arms. “Adora…”

“That was an unnecessarily dramatic reveal.” Adora mumbles, and Glimmer shrugs.

“Felt nice. Oh no, don’t you avoid the issue at hand, Adora. Pray tell us, why are you keeping in contact with Catra despite our very explicit instructions and agreement not to do so? Is it an enchantment? Are you under a spell?”

“Nah. I don’t think so.”

“ _Think_?” Glimmer hurriedly draws a glyph, and Adora squeaks as a circle shoots through her.

“A truth spell? Glimmer!” Adora scowls. “No, I am not under any magical enchantments. It was just a matter of timing.”

“A coincidence? I doubt so.” Glimmer scoffs. “What are the odds of you meeting your summoner three times in a row?”

“Uh…” Adora trails off.

“Glimmer is right. Coincidence or not, you must exert more caution when dealing with Catra. We have no idea if she’s part of something bigger. I propose a stake out!”

“Stakeout!” Glimmer chants.

“Stakeout!” Entrapta yells, and Adora slams her head into the coffee table.

“A stakeout sounds excellent! So, where is our target? Any coordinates?” Entrapta asks, and a silence follows. “I’ll take that as a negative. Well, you can’t have a stakeout without a proper target.” She walks towards the napkin, her thigh-high crocs squeaking.

“If we can analyse the napkin’s origins, we might be able to pin down a possible location.”

All heads turn towards Adora, who still has her face planted onto the table.

“Oh why didn’t I get chosen to accompany Mara for the mission?” Adora moans, and prepares to be interrogated even more.

* * *

Catra once again slips out of the window, taking a quick look behind to make sure all locks are still secure. The keys? Hidden in various places. The combinations? In her head. The bracelet?

“The bracelet.” Catra mumbles as she moves her hands around, seemingly doing the macarena. Her hands stop at her jacket pocket. “The bracelet.”

Instead of taking the long route, she peers down from the ledge. There’s hardly anyone during this awkward timing an hour after lunch. She tip-toes to the right, where a slimy metal pole, covered in algae and grime extends all the way to street level. Another look – no one. She takes out a rag, wrapping it around the pole and gripping both ends tightly. She grins, tucking her legs, crossed at the ankles and hopes off the ledge, her boots scraping the scum off the pole as she slides down. She braces for impact, and lands firmly on her two feet.

“Urgh.” Catra folds the rag, making sure not to touch the accumulated grime.

“Hah, typical Catra.”

Catra turns. A stockier, more muscular form stands before her, arms crossed. To someone else, this person might seem intimidating, even threatening. But not to Catra, who lets out a small smirk.

“Lonnie.”

“I thought you moved out of this shit hole.” Lonnie scoffs, and looks up at the ledge Catra had descended from. “Are you still terrorizing your landlord?”

Catra shrugs. “It’s mutual terrorizing, I’d say. Let’s go.”

* * *

It’s with much reluctance that Adora leads the group (including Entrapta) to a very familiar café. Glimmer and Bow are horrified, and start a little debate about banning the café from their list. Entrapta horrifies the customers with her thigh-high crocs.

“Hey! You’re back! With… another friend.” Bee greets them, eyeing Entrapta, who peers at the cakes in the display cases.

“Yeah. She’s from out of town.” Glimmer replies. “Say, where’s Catra?”

Bee chuckles, “I knew you guys were frenemies.”

“We are not!” Glimmer protests, and Bee laughs.

“Sounds like a classic frenemy line. Well, I hate to inform you that Catra is no longer working here.”

“What?!” It’s Adora who exclaims, and Bee raises her eyebrows.

“Hey! You managed to get your phone?” She winks, and Adora nods, pulling out the smooth slate. “Whoa, must be a foreign model. I’ve never seen that.”

“Yeah.” Adora says, and struggles to unlock the phone. She remembers it being tied to her fingerprint, but where is the sensor? Ah, finally.

“Did you come for Catra too?” Bee asks, still keeping an eye on Entrapta, or rather, her unusual footwear. “At least you, she’d love to see.”

“Huh.” Glimmer mutters.

“Huh?” Adora stares at Bee.

“Go on, Adora, the number!” Bow whispers, and Adora takes a shaky step forward.

“Right!” Adora repeats the instructions in her head. Number, contacts, save. Number, contacts, save. No worries. It is her first time using new Etherian technology, but this is fine. She’s at the very least a Demi-goddess. She’s fine. Fine. Number, contacts, save.

“Your number!” Adora blurts out, and Bee blinks twice.

“Oh no, girl, I’m really flattered, but I’m taken.”

“Oh my Gods.” Glimmer hides her face in Bow’s chest. “Oh my Gods.”

Adora’s face heats up, and she wonders if going to Etheria reduces her mental processes. Perhaps it’s the Etherian air? Even Entrapta is making questionable decisions here. It’s just been embarrassment after embarrassment, and apparently her biggest takeaway thus far is knowing how much shame she can experience in a week.

“I meant number. Catra’s number. Sorry.” Adora apologises and starts breathing deeply to alleviate her redness. Yes, Catra’s number. This was an honest mistake. “I kinda messed the number up.”

Bee blinks, and then grins. “Ohh, you’ve either got it bad, or you’re a shy one. Sure, Catra’s number, I’ll give it to you.” She does not torture poor Adora any further, and keys the numbers directly into Adora’s phone.

“Thank you.” Adora mumbles, face still a light pink. “Yes.”

Bee looks like she is about to say something, when Entrapta lets out a dramatic sigh.

“You really should make tinier versions of the cakes. With the variety you have here, a platter should be an easy feat.”

“You think tiny cakes would sell well?” Bee rubs her chin. “Tell me more.”

Adora leaves the business discussion, and sits down in the same spot Catra and her had sat in earlier. She finally has Catra’s number, a way to communicate (she’ll learn), but… but it feels different. The sad, soggy napkin felt special. Adora tries to brush that thought off, and makes a mental note to message Catra properly.

She’s so caught up in her thoughts, she doesn’t notice a pair walking briskly past the window.

She doesn’t notice Glimmer running out of the café.

* * *

“So yeah, that’s Rogelio and Kyle. I guess they’re happier now.” Lonnie finishes, and looks at Catra, who has been stomping onto the concrete. “What’s up with you?”

“Me?” Catra’s angry march slows into a more relaxed stride.

‘ _Oh, I made a move on a stranger who’s cute but really strange, and she’s not texting me at all? I feel completely played, but that’s fine. What’s more pressing is the fact I realised I might have summoned a real Goddess when I was really young, which is amazing but I somehow do not remember it? And I’m having memory lapses, which is really strange and uncomfortable. Also I found a glowing bracelet which is proof of the summoning. And I’m still stuck in that shitty place. Yay!’_

“I quit my job.” Catra says. “It was nice but I think I’ve got enough to move out and on.”

“Cool. Found a place yet?”

“No. Not yet. Plus my… rent for the month has been paid.”

Lonnie follows Catra as they turn into the park. “Well, that sucks. Hey, you noticed?”

“Yeah. Why’d you think I came here? Such a nice open space.” Catra stretches, arching her back. “Isn’t it, stalker?” She snaps around, and extends an accusatory finger at Glimmer.

“What’s your deal with Catra? I swear she’s not as cool as you think she is.” Lonnie quips, and Catra scowls.

“Sparkles.”

“It’s Glimmer.” Glimmer looks at Lonnie. “Nice to know that Catra has friends. I was beginning to think she spent all her time trying to pick people up at parks.”

Lonnie shoots Catra a concerned look.

“If this is about Adora…” Catra growls, her body tensing and her shoulders raising. It’s probably not the best thing to lash out at your crush’s friend, but Catra can’t help it. Glimmer seems so defensive and unsupportive.

“It is.” Glimmer clenches her fists.

“Yo, I don’t know who Adora is, but I’m just going to… sit there till this is down.” Lonnie backs away. A wise decision.

Glimmer waits for Lonnie to move out of earshot, then crosses her arms. “Alright, Catra, who are you really? What do you want with Adora?” She’s not quite as intimidating as she’d like to be, but one can’t simply unleash their powers in an open space. No truth spell, no glowing effects. It’s just Glimmer, and she’ll be damned if she learnt nothing from her mother.

“Look, I don’t know what your deal is. Adora’s an adult.” Catra grits her teeth. “Why the hell are you controlling how she lives?!” She shouts out the second half, and doesn’t intend to. There’s an anger bubbling inside of her, and she’s tempted to just turn away and ignore Glimmer forever. But she doesn’t, choosing a prideful confrontation instead.

Glimmer sighs, and composes herself. Immature Etherians. She contemplates dumbing down her language, but remembers that the one thing Etherians and Immortals share is Ego. She choses her next words carefully.

“I’m just concerned for her. She’s… new here.” Glimmer looks away, and Catra’s shoulders droop. A bird lets out a screech in the distance. “Why her? Have you met her before?”

“No.” Catra says, and Glimmer believes her. There’s no magic in the air, but Glimmer believes her. There’s something different about Catra today. She seems… purer. Clearer.

Catra speaks again, “does she not like me?” Her voice breaks at the fourth word, and she clears her throat. Her phone remains silent in her pocket, a painful reminder, a misconstrued promise of rejection.

“I haven’t asked her.” Glimmer doesn’t even want to think about asking Adora. A possible romance? Between a Goddess and a mortal? And not just any Goddess, but Adora. She-ra. The scandal it would cause! But knowing how oblivious Adora is, it won’t hurt that much to drop some truth.

“She’ll text you eventually. She’s very meticulous with her words.” Glimmer offers, and for the first time, they make eye contact without any hostility.

“Huh. Thanks, S- Glimmer.” Catra rubs the back of her neck. “Wherever, however it goes… I don’t have any ill intent.”

Glimmer hates to admit that it is once again, a genuine statement. “I never said I approved.” She mutters, and hopes it doesn’t blow up into something big. She shudders at the thought of having to explain to her mother, or even the other Gods and Goddesses why a romance between an Immortal and mortal developed on Etheria.

“That’s Sparkles for you.” Catra sighs. “Now that you mention it, Adora does seem familiar…”

“What?” Glimmer barks, and grabs Catra’s jacket collar. However, she’s not taller than Catra, and pulls Catra towards her, and not up. The force of her action, coupled with Catra’s exhaustion causes Catra to fly forward a little. Their foreheads collide with a crack, and both of them bend over, hissing and cursing.

“Fuck, Sparkles! You didn’t have to do that!”

Glimmer growls, the pain subsiding faster for her. “Is Adora really familiar?”

“God, no! I was just trying to see your reaction! What is your head made of, steel?” Catra winces as she straightens herself. “I thought I was gonna pass out.”

“I should have made you pass out.” Glimmer threatens. “One wrong move and I’ll make sure of it.” She stomps away, and Catra flips her off.

“Well damn, she’s got spunk.” Lonnie chuckles, and holds Catra steady. “Protective friend? Jealous ex?”

Catra nods. “Yeah.”

“Yeah, maybe we should get your head checked.”

* * *

Glimmer returned, giving a half-baked reason for her sudden disappearance – a rare creature spawned somewhere, and she ran off to catch it in her Augmented Reality game.

Entrapta requested to see it, and Glimmer deleted the app.

The four Immortals explore Etheria more, settling for a simple dinner, before Entrapta bounces off to ‘visit the Etherian emporium of fascinating fashion’. It’s nearly nine when the trio reach their apartment, strangely tired.

“How does Entrapta have so much energy?” Glimmer melts into the couch, and Bow yawns.

“It’s fun though, I learnt so much from her. Maybe… maybe a nap first.” He slides into the armchair, and closes his eyes. Both of them start snoring lightly, and Adora retreats into her room, deciding to contact Catra before something else happens.

Satisfied, she puts the phone aside and prepares to take a shower.

* * *

The moment her body lands on the bed, her muscles relax, and Catra lets out a blissful sigh. She had timed her return; no one was in the house, and she had the luxury of taking a shower without sneaking around. She even had the opportunity to raid the fridge and bring things that wouldn’t be missed back into her room. All of that, and she still had more than enough time to slowly lock her room.

She pulls the blanket up to loosely drape around her, and does a pre-sleep stretch, feeling her joins pop. It’s a considerably early night for her, but everytime she hangs out with Lonnie, they end up engaging in some form of sport. It’s rare fun that Catra appreciates. She appreciates Lonnie too much for her to be caught up in this.

Her phone lights up – no vibrations or ringtones. It’s an odd time for anyone to be texting, especially since she’s no longer working. Catra rolls over, and grabs her phone.

She covers her mouth, and pulls the blanket over her person, grinning.

[Hello. Is this Catra? This is Adora. I believe I still owe you money from breakfast. And my gratitude from this morning’s incident. How should I pay you back? This is Adora.]

She reads it over again, and saves the number before replying. What a dork.

[Hey, Adora. Of course it’s Catra. The feeling is mutual. I think it’s fair you pay me back with a meal. Let me know when you’re free]

“Hah, suck it, Sparkles.” Catra whispers triumphantly. She runs through the places she could go to without blowing money, and another message comes in.

[Oh! Hey Catra! I am always free, for you. Certainly, I will pay for your meal. However, I am not very familiar with this area. Could I leave the dining venue to you? This is Adora.]

Catra snorts at the end of the message, but re-reads it.

‘ _always free, for you’_

She reads it again and again until her eyelids get heavier, heavier, and she slips the phone under her pillow, beside the bracelet.

She sleeps well.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Some of your theories... mmmm... 
> 
> This was a happier chapter, which means next chapter.... well... ●ᴥ●


	6. First Dates always Escalate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she has sort of won the approval of Glimmer, can Catra successfully pursue Adora? The bigger question is whether Adora can realise Catra has an interest in her. 
> 
> Catra tells Adora that she has an interest in mythology. Adora is both amused and horrified.
> 
> Adora also visits Catra's room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update!

**_Etheria_ **

“- and I managed to get her friend’s number- oh hold on.” Glimmer’s phone buzzes, and she pulls it out. “Oh, it’s mother.” It’s not a regular icon, and it’s from an app that isn’t visible to mortal eyes. Glimmer accepts the call, and it’s not a regular voice or video call.

What seems to be a hologram of Queen Angella, Goddess of the Stars and the Skies, pops up.

“ _Glimmer, Glimmer can you hear me?_ ”

Queen Angella is a divine being, one admired even by the immortals of the council. Her skin is a pale pink, and her hair, capable of reflecting the skies, tends to stay in the shade of the warm sunset. A translucent blue cloak, similar to Glimmer’s formal wear, flows down and cuts off at her ankles. She’s wearing casual garb, nothing too fancy or attention grabbing. Her wings however, sparkle slightly, even in the hologram. And even though she’s conversing with her daughter, her poise is still one of a queen. Her back is straight, and Glimmer copies her posture unconsciously.

Glimmer slips on a dummy earpiece, lest the average Etherian thinks she’s speaking to thin air. Bow and her move behind an wall for a little bit more privacy.

“Hello mother.”

“ _Glimmer. And Bow._ ”

“Your majesty.” Bow waves a little, then bows.

“ _Is Adora not with you?_ ”

Glimmer shakes her head.

“ _I see you and Bow are doing fine. How is Adora? I can imagine that Etheria comes as a huge shock to her._ ” Angella’s pose slackens, and Glimmer loosens up as well.

“Definitely. We had cake! It was great!” Glimmer grins, and Queen Angella smiles at her daughter’s joy. Glimmer pauses. Well, cake was a great thing. But there was also the issue of Catra. Should she… No way. Her overprotective mother would call all of them back, and possibly start a war on Etheria.

“ _Glimmer?_ ”

“Yes. I, well, what would you want from Etheria?”

Queen Angella laughs, “ _Do not worry about gifts for now, Glimmer. I trust all is well then. I shall leave Adora in both your hands, Glimmer and Bow. Take care of each other._ ”

“We will, mother. You worry too much.” Glimmer replies, “Bye!”

The hologram fades away, and Glimmer lets out a sigh. “You know, she worries just the right amount sometimes.”

“Well, you did say that Catra is reliable.”

“Yeah, I did. There was just something. Something about her. And like I was saying, I managed to get her friend’s number. She was very impressed with me headbutting Catra.”

“You what?” Bow gawks, and Glimmer laughs.

“Oh, it was a good feeling. Payback! Oh! Look, a food truck! We could get something for Adora!”

“If she’s awake.”

“Bow, it’s past 11 a.m., I’m sure Adora is awake.”

* * *

Adora wakes up when the sun is high in the sky, no longer casting a gentle glow, but a sharp glare on Adora’s face. She turns her back to the light, displeased with how harsh it is.

“Hmm… hmMM?!” The sunlight shouldn’t be this strong! She rolls out of the bed, catching herself with her palms before she kisses the flooring. She darts to the table, where her phone lies on the pages of the Etherian guidebook, acting as a bookmark. It lights up with her touch, the battery magically remaining full, and the 4 digits taunt her.

“I overslept?” Adora gasps. “Oh wait, I’m meeting Catra for dinner. That’s another six hours. But… but I missed breakfast?” Her stomach growls, and she whines, wishing she could magically summon a bowl of fruits or bread. The inconveniences of being on Etheria…

She checks her phone, and to her surprise, neither Bow nor Glimmer have contacted her. However, there are a few messages from Catra.

[Morning, do you have any dietary preferences? I’ll choose a place for dinner.]

“That’s seven in the morning.” Adora groans. “I’m supposed to reply to these immediately, right?” She scrolls down to the next message.

[Hey, just checking that tonight is still on?]

“Hah! I know what that means!” Adora puffs up with pride. Those hours of studying Etherian lingo were not for naught. She types up a reply, deliberating between the various emojis offered to her.

[Yea! Sorry about that! Tonight is definitely on :^) I have no dietary preferences.]

“A smiley face with a nose.” Adora hits send, and tucks her phone away. She freshens up, and is about to leave the apartment when there’s a beep and the door swings open.

“I told you she would be up.” Bow steps in first, and places a silver roll on the table. “Adora! You must be hungry. Try this!”

“Please unwrap the foil.” Glimmer sits down to watch Adora’s reaction to yet another Etherian food.

“It’s my guilty pleasure. I hope you like it.”

Curious, Adora tears the foil, and manages to unwrap it after shredding it. “It’s warm. It’s a wrap, isn’t it?”

“It’s an almost-everything-burrito. It’s one of my comfort foods here.” Bow sighs. “Meat, beans, rice, cheese, spices, vegetables, what’s there not to like?”

“Well, I trust your taste.” Adora takes one bite, and the other two watch her expectantly. “Whoa. Whoa…”

“How is it?”

Adora’s only answer is to take another messy giant bite, ingredients splattering across her face. Sauce dribbles down her chin, and she lets it. This Etherian food is too good. It may not be the healthiest, but Bow is right. What’s there not to like?

“Well, I’m glad you like it. Etherians started sharing recipes and cultures. That led to a diverse food culture that survives till this day! It’s another great thing they have done. Maybe we can have some spicy food for dinner.”

Adora swallows her food and starts coughing. Bow pats her back and Adora manages to breathe properly again.

“Erm. About dinner, I have plans.”

“With Catra?” Bow states, rather than asks, and Glimmer slaps Bow’s arm when Adora nods.

“Adora, this is too soon. I mean, I trust C- I trust you enough but I do not like this idea. Where are you going?”

“I have no idea. It’s nice that you trust me though!” Adora says, with bits of food smeared around her mouth.

“That trust is about to be reduced. I want Catra’s address. In case.” Glimmer warns, and Adora pulls out her phone.

“Okay, I’ll tell her you asked for it.” Adora types a quick message.

“Hey!”

“Oh, that’s fast. She asks why not give our address instead. And she called you Glitter.” The smiley at the end of the message irks Glimmer even more, and she throws her hands up in defeat. Even through a screen, Catra can irritate her. So much for those nicer words thrown at her.

“Urgh, you know what, at least know where you’re going.”

“Alright, calm down. We’re going for… hang on, let me use the search app. Rice and fish, apparently. Hey, this sounds familiar.”

“Okay there’s only one sushi place here, so I’ll know where to hunt Catra down if anything happens to you.” Satisfied, Glimmer sits down, but frowns at the thought of Adora and Catra meeting. Hell, Catra has an interest in Adora. And Adora definitely doesn’t show a lack of interest in that irritating human.

“Oh, it’s a one-off.” Bow says, rubbing Glimmer’s shoulders, which calms down the Demi-goddess.

“You’re right. What could possibly happen? A second date?” Glimmer scoffs.

* * *

It’s over a delicious spread of sushi – Adora enjoys it almost as much as Catra does, that Adora believes that Catra really forgot her. Yet there’s something about Catra today that allows her to be trusted.

In fact, she trusts Catra for a second, third meetup, another, and another. All arranged with excuses of unpaid meals, bills that don’t match the previous ones. And it’s then that Catra shares something more personal.

“You know, I’ve always been interested in mythology. Gods, Immortals, all of that.”

“Oh.” Adora is both amused and horrified.

Adora’s mouth is left open in a small ‘o’, and Catra doesn’t know what to make of that. But she’s used to the sneers, the teasing. “I mean, yeah, it’s lame. People find it lame.” She slides her hand back to her side of the table.

“No, I don’t think that. I think it’s…” Adora racks her brain for the word. Aha! “I think it’s pretty cool.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I guess you can say it’s part of me.”

“That serious huh? Seems like we have more in common than we know.” Catra sips her drink, and Adora struggles not to choke on it as they wait for their food to arrive.

* * *

“Wow, Catra, you’re right! This place has amazing food! It’s so spicy that I’m crying but I love it!” Adora sobs as she continues to drink the soup, which is dangerously red. Even inhaling the fragrance causes Adora’s eyes to water.

Catra chuckles, and eats her own, non-spiced noodles.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“GAH!” Adora cries out, and chugs down a glass of water before returning to the soup.

“I like your company more than you like these noodles though.” Catra continues, looking fondly at Adora, who is sweating and crying at the same time.

“M-me too!” Adora manages to speak, her lips swollen and puffy. “So spicy!” She gulps down the rest of the soup, a challenge to herself, and regrets it instantly when her nose starts to burn. Catra offers her another water, which she downs gratefully. “I f-finished it!”

“You did.” Catra laughs, and takes a wet towel offered by the staff to clean off Adora’s sweat and tears. She does so gently, starting from Adora’s forehead before moving to her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, and then she stops.

“Thanks.” Adora takes the wet towel, continuing the job. She dabs at her neck and grins. “Well, this is the fifth date, so I’m paying.” She stands up, and fails to notice Catra’s blush and small sigh.

“What an idiot.” Catra whispers, and follows Adora to the counter.

* * *

“Adora’s being hanging out with Catra a lot, huh.” Glimmer complains as Bow fiddles with his phone. She’s laying her head on his lap, and whining about Adora’s more frequent excursions with Catra.

“Yeah. She spends a full day with Catra now. It’s amazing. I’ve never seen Adora take a liking to anyone so quickly.”

Glimmer sits up, nearly headbutting Bow in the process. “Isn’t that an issue? Maybe Catra cast magic on her to charm her!”

“Adora’s immune to charms. Glimmer, We’ve talked about this before. Maybe Adora really just enjoys spending time with Catra. What’s wrong about that?”

“Romantically?” Glimmer asks, and Bow puts down his phone.

“You know, I’ve never seen Adora in love. Does she even know if she likes someone romantically?” Bow tapped his chin.

“Precisely. You think she even knows Catra likes her?”

“Er… probably?”

* * *

“Today was really fun!” Adora grins, and doesn’t seem bothered by Catra’s fingers brushing hers. In fact, she doesn’t respond to Catra’s bold attempts and sticking nearing to her. It frustrates Catra, to say the least.

“Adora, I like you.” Catra blurts out, a mixture of impatience and desperation. She bites her lip immediately after.

“Me too! I like hanging out with you, Catra! Oh, we’re here! I’ll see you soon?” Adora flashes Catra a dazzling smile, and Catra forgets what she wants to say.

“Yeah! I’ll text you.” Catra waves, and watches Adora walk away. She watches intently.

“Oh my god! She’s so clueless. But adorable.” Catra sighs, and starts making her way back home. “Well, time to continue my research.” So far, she has been blessed with enough peace to dig further into the summoning requirements for She-ra. It’s rare, and even slightly suspicious, but she makes use of this opportunity.

Once again, she sneaks up into her room, where a dozen or so books are flipped open, pages with scrawls taped on her wall. Beyond her door, it’s silent, and she can’t sense anyone.

She reaches into her pocket and rubs the beads of her bracelet. “I hope this works. She-ra, if you’re real, please. I need you.”

* * *

“I like Catra.” Adora is extremely confused. Her roommates look at each other before looking at her again.

“Well, Catra likes you.” Bow clasps his hands in a praying position. “Oh Mara. You know that, right, Adora?”

“Of course! She’s really nice! That’s why I like being around her!”

“I’m not sure ‘nice’ describes Catra well.” Glimmer mutters, and Adora frowns.

“But she’s really nice! She’s funny and we can talk for ages without it getting old. She’s fond of animals and she likes to try new food. We like to watch the same films, and we like each other! She said it herself.”

Glimmer blinks rapidly, her mouth open, while Bow shakes his head sadly.

“She said she likes you?” Bow asks, and Adora nods, slowly.

“Oh no.” Glimmer grabs a cushion and muffles her screams with it. Bow and Adora leave her to her catharsis, and continue their conversation. Bow moves closer, and leans forward.

“Adora. Hypothetically, if Catra were to court you, to woo you, would you accept? Hypothetically.”

“I- uh – what? Me? Catra? Ha. HAHA!” Adora turns red, and grabs a cushion. “I might scream too.”

“So you would accept, hypothetically?” Bow looks at Adora, and she matches his gaze.

“It wouldn’t be that bad. Why the sudden question?” Adora squeezes the cushion, which looks like it might explode any second. Glimmer continues to make her muffled screeches.

“Adora, do you remember how different courting is right now, as compared to the past? Please, give me examples of dates.”

“Oh, the classic ones are movies, a meal and – oh. OH.” Adora’s biceps contract as she tenses up, and the pillow bursts with a pop, sending feathers everywhere.

“Bleah!” Bow brushes off the feathers, including those which shot into his mouth.

“Oh.” Adora drops the torn case. “That romantic like was- was a romantic like- oh no – romantic-”

“Calm down, Adora, calm down.” Bow clapped Adora’s cheeks. “She made it clear, did she not? How did you react?”

Adora grabs another cushion and screams into it.

* * *

A cup of nice, calming chamomile tea and two bags of feathers later, Glimmer and Bow sit a shaken Adora down again. They don’t mention Adora’s oblivious response to Catra’s confession after her first, chaotic explanation. Bow has tasted enough feathers for a year.

“It’s up to you. Que sera, sera.” Glimmer reaches for the last cushion, and places it on her lap. “It’s your call. And, as a friend,” Glimmer grimaces at the possible consequences, “I will support you.”

“I will as well.” Bow assures Adora, who clutches her phone tightly. Unlike the pillows, this has been fortified with magic, and will not crack under pressure. However, it seems that Adora just might.

“I should respond.” Adora whispers. “I think I like her back. Oh, this – this is not a proposal, right? It’s just a date. Why am I so nervous?”

“Because you’re a Goddess who hasn’t dated in centuries. It’s completely fine to be nervous. Even if you date regularly, you can still be nervous.” Bow slings an arm around Adora, and Glimmer does the same, from the other side.

“I- I think I want to call her.” Adora says, and squirms out of the embrace, moving to the corner instead. “I have to let her know.”

“She’s so innocent.” Bow gushes, “Is this how George and Lance felt? Oh! I feel like a proud parent! Oh, puppy love. First loves! Glimmer, is this Adora’s first love?”

“We should ask her.”

Just as Adora taps on Catra’s contact, the floor underneath her starts to light up, a bright glow coiling around her feet.

“Cancel that!” Glimmer yells, and crosses over, long, quick strides. “Cancel the summoning!”

“Oh right, we can do that.” Adora moves her hands in a firm horizontal action. Nothing happens, and she does it again. And again.

“Erm, I don’t think it worked.” A familiar circle swallows her in a bright blue light, and amidst this, Adora presses the call button.

“Adora!” Bow jumps forward, past Glimmer, and slams into the wall as the light vanishes, taking Adora with it. “Oof!” He lands on the floor, and winces at his bloodied nose.

“I’ll contact mom if there’s no news in an hour.” Glimmer pulls Bow up. “This better be Catra summoning Adora again.”

Bow groans in pain. “But wait. How can a mortal have enough power to have a summoning so strong it can’t be cancelled?”

* * *

The light fades, and Adora opens her eyes. To her relief, it’s a familiar sight. And a familiar smell.

Catra’s room is even messier than the initial summoning, but of course, only Adora remembers it to make that comparison. It’s the same layout, but there are more books, more candles. In front of her, Catra is kneeling, that same look of amazement and disbelief on her face. There’s something different – ah, Adora realises it. Catra’s eyes hold less fear now.

“Er, I tried to call you.” Adora raises the phone, and Catra’s phone starts to vibrate.

The look of amazement and disbelief changes to recognition, shock, betrayal, and confusion.

Catra stands up, backing away from Adora. The phone continues to shake on her bed, and she glances at it. There’s no mistake. She summoned Adora, when she was supposed to summon She-ra.

Catra looks back at the familiar woman in front of her. “Adora… just who are you?”

“I’m…uh, I’m a Goddess.” Adora says, and Catra shakes her head.

“No, I summoned She-ra, Goddess of Protection. According to legend, she’s approximately 8 feet tall. You’re not that tall.” Catra shivers a little, and clears her throat. Her hands, still clutching a book, tremble, but her tone changes.

“Catra-” Adora is bemused, for this is just like the first summoning, complete denial on Catra’s part. Nothing has changed, and this does indicate that Catra, at the very least, holds no ill intent. The memory lapse is worrying, but that clears up a part about Catra.

“Sure, I try to summon a goddess, and what do I get?” She turns to look at Adora, who is standing helplessly in her room, not sure of what to do. “I get…” She trails off, her nonchalant, rational façade crumbling. “You know, I’m not sure what I was doing. We can pretend this never happened.”

“Catra.” Adora tries again, taking a step forward. Good, Catra isn’t retreating. However, she refuses to meet Adora’s gaze. Perfectly understandable. Imagine drawing a complex glyph, setting up candles, and performing an elaborate ritual only to summon your crush? What an extremely awkward and confusing situation.

“You’re not mortal.” Catra pushes her bangs up. “Oh my god – wait can I even say that now?” Her breath quickens, and her eyes widen with the realisation that _yes_ , if She-ra exists, other Gods should as well.

“You can. Catra, I-” Oh Mara, Glimmer would kill her if she said she was She-ra, right? Adora straightens her back but relaxes her shoulders. “I’m Adora, demi-goddess of Hope.”

Catra stops frantically combing her hair back, and Adora walks closer.

“You know, that explains a lot. Well, not a lot. A bit.”

“Huh?”

“I might faint.” Catra’s knees buckle, and Adora lunges forward, catching her.

“Catra?”

“Adora. Holy shit, you’re a demi-goddess. Dang, that – are all immortals gorgeous? Hot damn.” Catra says, before she passes out.

* * *

“You know, maybe we should call Adora.” Bow reaches for his phone, and Glimmer smacks his hand. “Ow!”

“No! I’m sure Adora can handle it. Besides, what if…” Glimmer groans, and rolls over to lie belly down on the couch. “What if she’s having a serious revelation with Catra? They definitely have something going on, and Adora wanted to profess her mutual love.”

“What?! That’s not a suitable time for a love confession!”

“Why not?” Glimmer continues shifting, now face Bow on her side, arm propping her head up. “It’s pretty cool to summon your partner and declare your undying love.”

Bow scowls, and folds his arms. “I know who you’re talking about, but Catra is mortal! Mortals don’t respond the same way we would! I really should give Adora a call-”

The phone on the table vibrates before Bow reaches for it and Glimmer ends up swatting it to the floor. The floor welcomes Bow’s knees as he swipes the phone before Glimmer can say anything.

“Yes, Adora. It’s me, Bow.” He stands up, and smirks at Glimmer. “Oh cool, Catra knows? Ha _ha_ , no biggie! No biggie at all. Wait, what?”

Glimmer shoots Bow a glare.

“Right, gimme a moment. I’m putting you on loud speaker.”

_“Bow! Okay, I guess Glimmer can hear this too, but you see, Catra found out I’m a demi-goddess and she fainted?”_

“A demi-goddess. But Adora, the sigils were definitely for She-ra.” Glimmer calmly responds, but tried to snatch the phone from Bow’s hands.

_“Yeah! I mean, I don’t know, it’s all so confusing. She-ra is me, and I am She-ra, so that’s really complicated and confusing. Anyway what do I do. Oh, oh! She’s breathing, that’s good right? Should I get her water? Salt?”_

“Adora, you need to calm down.” Bow bats at Glimmer, who frowns, and heads towards her room. “She’s probably just shocked.”

_“Oh, she’s awake now, bye!”_

The phone call abruptly ends, and Bow looks down at his phone, puzzled, until a pillow comes flying right at his face.

“Alright, Adora! You need to let Catra meet us so we can sort this out, okay? Meet us!” Glimmer yells at the phone. “Oh, it disconnected.”

* * *

“Hey.” Adora smiles as Catra’s eyes flutter open. She’s still cradling Catra, one hand on her back and the other around her waist.

“Hey Adora.” Catra sighs, “I had the weirdest dream ever. Like, you were a demi-goddess and I was trying to summon some big goddess.”

“Yeah, about that…” Adora lets out a weak laugh, and Catra rolls out of Adora’s arms, sitting up without hitting Adora.

“It wasn’t a dream.” Catra states, and blinks at Adora, who is slightly less than a foot away from her. “You’re a demi-goddess of Hope. And I summoned you.”

Adora nods. “I was about to call you too.” She murmurs, and Catra blinks twice.

“Oh. _Oh_ , that happened too.” She stands up, and Adora mimics her. Catra fluffs her hair, and bites her lower lip. “This is a lot to take in.”

“I mean, you don’t have to respond, I just thought-”

“Adora, don’t you wonder about what could happen to you? To me? To us both if – if a mortal like me gets together with you? I’ve read enough-” Catra gestures to her bookshelf, “- about romances like this, and it does not end well.”

“I’ll fight for you.” Adora mumbles stubbornly. “I’ll – I’ll fight the entire council if I have to.”

“Well, if you’re a demi-goddess, are Glimmer and Bow as well?”

“Yes.”

“And you knew it all along, that I was a human. And still, you…”

“Yes.”

“And you still want to selfishly pursue this.”

“Yes.”

“You want me.” Catra’s voice is trembling – in rage? In fear? Adora can’t tell.

“…Yes. I want you, I want to be with you.” Adora admits, and braces herself when Catra storms over, hand raised. If it’s a classic slap, she really deserves it.

“God, you’re so stupid.”

Adora finds her body crushed against Catra’s and she tenses her right foot to prevent them from falling over. Catra’s hands are wrapped around Adora’s waist, a slight pressure in her squeeze, and her hair – Adora breathes in the scent of mint as she gasps. Her hands hover over Catra’s back, and she holds her back, pressing them together.

“I am, aren’t I?” She laughs. She finds solace in this moment, and exhales, not realising that she was filled with tension up till the moment their bodies collided. She sniffs, and chokes as she focuses on the present, the warmth of Catra, the tight ring around her waist, and decides to worry later. Whatever punishment Bright Moon would mete out, it could wait. For now, she breathes and melts into a warm embrace.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to point out any mistakes etc! as usual, your thoughts are appreciated!


	7. A Glyph That Binds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now coming to terms with everything, Catra has to meet Bow and Glimmer. You'd think a private apartment would be the safest place to meet with no intrusions, but think again. Catra meets someone she has read of in books, and is, for lack of a more appropriate word, shooketh
> 
> Mara makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 of DOUBLE UPDATE

It feels like a split second since they had latched onto each other, but it also felt like eternity as they just fell into each other’s arms, agitated breaths slowing into an almost synchronised pattern. Slow breaths in and out, and Adora isn’t sure if she has stayed awake the entire time. It feels like home, away from home. She surrenders herself, prepared to nod off like this. Catra lets out a low sound, similar to a purr, and Adora just _sighs_.

However, Adora’s phone buzzes incessantly, prompting them to slowly, reluctantly break apart. First, their heads and chins, their chests, their torsos, and finally, Catra’s fingertips ghost Adora’s torso.

Adora notices that Catra’s eyes are slightly puffy, and there’s a dampness on the front of her shirt, but she doesn’t say anything. Her phone screams for her attention, and she unlocks it.

There’s about twenty messages from Bow,

_[Adora, take it easy. I hope you’re safe. We’ll give you two your time but please inform us of any developments! Love you!]_

_[Look, update us, okay, Adora?]_

_[Adora, it’s been like almost forty minutes and Glimmer is freaking out]_

_[Adora? Hello?]_

The rest of the messages are similar. The notifications from Glimmer on the other hand…

_[ADORA! WHAT HAPPENED]_

_[You should really give us a call, young lady. I swear my]_

_[mother is influencing me]_

_[Adora]_

_[OH ADORA]_

_[MISS ADORA, DEMI GODDESS OF HOPE]_

_[ARE]_

_[YOU]_

_[THERE]_

_[YOU ARE SO GROUNDED]_

Adora winces and types out a quick “ _I’m okay, I’m with Catra, all is fine, I promise to update you two, sorry!”_ before turning back to her… her-

“Oh, what are we now? Am I courting you?” Adora asks, and Catra snorts.

“Well, do you want to, Adora?”

Adora nods, this time much more enthusiastically, and Catra laughs.

Catra’s phone beeps, a short alarm, and she springs to her phone, silencing it. She puts a finger on her lips as she turns to Adora, and the demi-goddess covers her own mouth. Catra turns her gaze to the door, staring expectantly. 1 minute passes, then another.

Catra relaxes, but holds the silence for another 3 minutes. She removes her finger slowly, and Adora frees her mouth as well.

“What’s that?” Adora probes, and Catra jolts slightly.

“My landlord. They can be rather… strict.” Catra mutters, and takes a second glance at the bolted door.

“Ah, landlords. They can be rather cruel and evil.” But evil enough to warrant multiple locks? Adora wonders if this calls for an investigation, and if need be, divine judgement.

“Hah, indeed.” Catra jumps onto her bed, and pats the empty space beside her. “Well, it doesn’t seem like they’ll be back for a while. They’re usually… punctual. Which is strange. They haven’t demanded my rent.” Catra frowns, but shrugs it off.

Adora sits on the edge of the bed carefully. She’s shared a bed with Bow and Glimmer many times, but this is different. It’s Catra. “Catra, I don’t mean to pry, but why do you lock your door like that?” Adora tilts her chin towards the combination of locks, some with numerical passwords, some just with keyholes. Whatever presence there was the previous time, it was gone. Perhaps it was a misperception?

“I don’t really know, just a feeling.” Catra picks at the lint on her clothes. “Just never felt safe enough to leave it with just a few locks. Eh, it doesn’t matter, I always take the balcony.”

“The balcony.” Adora repeats, stunned for a while. The image of Catra shimmying down the walls was pretty cool, she’ll admit, but so dangerous. She feels less and less comfortable leaving Catra here alone. But what could she do? Invite Catra to stay with her? Bow and Glimmer would kill her, and that’s if Catra would agree.

“Yeah, I’m used to it. I don’t even know if I have lost a few keys.” Catra chuckles, and notices Adora’s creased brows. “Hey, it’s nothing to worry about, alright? I promise I’ll let you know if there’s anything worth worrying about.”

“I can’t stop worrying.” Adora’s brows knit together even more, and Catra presses a finger - carefully, her fingernails are rather sharp – to smoothen the crease.

“You’re really sweet, Adora, but trust me?”

“I trust you.”

“Alright, now, maybe… maybe come here.” Catra looks a little shy to say that, shielding her face from Adora. “Can we nap for a while? I’m pooped and I think it’s easier for you to return when there’s more light.” Catra pats the cool area beside her once again, with more force this time.

“Oh. A nap. Yes, of course.”

“Were you expecting more?” Catra teases, and Adora falls back onto the bed with so much force Catra is almost sent upwards.

“I’m going to inform Bow and Glimmer.” Adora tells the sheets, rolling over so that Catra can only admire her back and her pink-tinted ears. “G’night.”

“Goodnight, Adora.” Catra giggles.

Adora flips over, her bright eyes holding Catra captive. A gentle, soft smile is the final blow as she whispers, “Goodnight, Catra.”

_‘You’re really no fair.’_ Catra thinks, as she buries her face into her covers.

* * *

The portal to Bright Moon flashes open, and a toned dark skinned Goddess bows slightly. Her long hair, tied in a single braid swings down with her action. She wears divine armor that is battered and covered in blood stains, most of them dried and hardened. A sign of a long battle. She stands at her full height, and smiles wearily at Queen Angella.

“It’s good to have you back here, Mara.”

“It’s good to be back.”

“I know you would like to rest, but I would like a report on the situation on Etheria. Your return should signal good news.”

Mara takes a deep breath, and speaks.

“After 5 years, the various creatures – beasts, demons, banished entities and more have been defeated. All enemies were slain and disposed of. Etherians recall any destruction to be part of natural disasters, freak accidents, or acts of the Gods’ wrath.”

“Yes, I did receive your reports. The waves started to thin out, but the location of each creature’s first sighting remained scattered throughout Etheria. It must have been tough on you, to chase every single being around Etheria.”

“It was definitely tougher on King Micah. Not only did he have to alter the memories of those present, he had to track down the summoner.”

“Summoner.” Queen Angella repeats, resting her chin on her left hand. “Just one?”

“Yes. I must have failed to mention that. King Micah was unable to locate the summoner, but he managed to gather that the magical source was the same. One single source, spread out throughout Etheria.” Mara pauses, and licks her lips, a habit she hasn’t let go. “Could it be another cult?”

“I highly doubt so. Even a cult would have different people, different vessels, which would leave multiple mixed trails. Micah would have sensed that.”

“What if it’s the same group, appearing at different places?”

Queen Angella raises her loose fist to her chin. There’s a brief moment of silence, just the sound of water flowing from multiple outlets into the large, shimmering pool.

“That would make more sense, actually. A fixed group would leave the same magical trail. That means for now, we are unable to discern if it’s a solo, highly skilled magic user, or a group. Or even a cult.” Queen Angella finishes with a resigned sigh. Cults were harder to deal with. The sheer scale of people involved, some of them even entangled in Etherian politics, or holding prominent statuses…

“Your majesty?”

“Well, Mara, you deserve a good, long rest. I’ll send more people to assist Micah. Perhaps Lance will be a good fit, although he does tend to get carried away.”

“How about Bow? That boy has proven to be fairly perceptive.” Mara starts to strip off her heavy, clunky armour, which vanishes the moment it is removed.

“As of now, Bow, Adora and my daughter happen to be in Etheria. On a vacation.” Angella replies, and Mara laughs.

“Adora? On vacation? That’s unexpected. I do hope she’s enjoying herself.” Mara stretches, now in more comfortable clothing. The magic in Etheria however, does not remove the grime and blood she has streaking across her face and clothes. “I’m going to take a shower, if that’s all. We can catch up on those kids after I rest, if you would like to.”

Queen Angella pressed her hands together. “I will be pleased to. I have something else in mind, though.”

* * *

As usual, Adora wakes up shortly after daybreak. It matters not if Catra’s curtains obscure any light, Adora can sense the warmth of the sun, and she opens her eyes.

It’s a new sight, and one that sends her heart aflutter, her lips curling upwards.

“Morning.” She mouths out softly, and spends some time gazing fondly at Catra’s peaceful, relaxed face.

Catra’s phone buzzes, and the human grumbles, but gropes around for her phone. She ends up slapping Adora in the face, and she immediately wakes up, startled by the unfamiliar sensation. Her wariness fades, and she ends up returning Adora’s bashful smile.  
  


Ignored, her alarm dies off.

“You’re quite an early riser. How long have you been awake?” Catra whispers, and Adora shrugs. “How long have you been watching me sleep?” Catra adds on, and Adora bites her tongue trying to respond.

Catra gets out of bed, stretching and shivering from the sudden coldness as she leaves the comfort of her bed. “Well, I better return you to your friends. Speaking of them, I don’t think Glimmer is going to be completely fine with this.”

“Right?” Adora just thinks about her friend’s reaction – Queen Angella really rubbed off on Glimmer, and it’s terrifying. Just imagining a fraction of Angella’s wrath and motherly disapproval gives Adora chills. Perhaps a bit of Bright Moon decorum could be imparted to Catra.

“Catra, how much you know about Bright Moon?” Adora asks, only to receive a blank stare from Catra.

“What’s Bright Moon?”

The response causes Adora’s face to morph into a ridiculously expressive mix of shock and disgust.

“Oh Mara, Oh Lance, what has happened to the ancient texts? How far has Etheria fallen?” Adora grabs her hair. “Tell me what you know, Catra. Please.”

* * *

For the past hour, Adora has learnt that the current texts on Etheria have been mostly converted to a children-friendly storybook, so whatever great exploits and wars have occurred among the Gods and Goddesses are reduced to …

“Disagreements.” Adora squints at the colourful letters. “That’s one way to put it. It was a 50 year disagreement.”

Catra rolls her eyes. “Okay, so I’m guessing the Gods and Goddesses, and demi-goddesses are more dramatic than these books gave them credit for. But her, they got some names and titles correct.”

She points at some regal characters, a glow of golden light surrounding them. “The council of immortals in the heavens.” Adora sighs at the terminology. “The Queen Angella, Goddess of Stars and Sky. The Scholar Lance, God of Curiosity.”

“He has a lot of children.” Adora points out, and Catra’s eyes widen.

“Well, that’s new information. Mermista, Goddess of the Seas. Perfuma, Goddess of Nature. And these two. Spinnerella and Netossa, the Goddesses of Marriage and Love.”

“Close. Netossa is specifically in charge of Sapphic love.” Adora clears her throat.

“So it’s her fault then. I’m not sure if I should curse her or thank her.” Catra moves on to a shorter figure. An old woman hidden by a visor. “Fateful Razz, controller of the Past, Present, and Future.”

“Wow, Razz looks so elegant here. You should see how she’s like usually.” Adora laughs. “And?”

Almost proudly, Catra points at the central figure, gleaming in golden armour. “She-ra, Divine Goddess of Protection.”

Adora claps her hands, and Catra swats them, giggling.

“Well, you’re missing here. So are your friends. What an injustice.”

Adora tries to hold back her laughter. How ironic. “Well, obviously no one takes Immortals seriously here anymore.” She thinks of the cult. “Well, few do.”

“Bedtime stories for children. That’s what you’ve become. Well then, what’s your deal, Adora of Hope?”

“Huh?” Adora flips through the pages absent-mindedly. “I’m here to give hope, I grow stronger with hope. You probably summoned me with hope in mind.”

“Well, you definitely gave me hope.” Catra mumbles, and pokes Adora when the latter grins like a fool. “Well, let’s get going. I’ll tell you more about myself, do tell me more about the Gods on our way to meet your friends.”

* * *

Upon further discussion, the strange group - three Immortals and a mortal convene at the Immortals’ house. The table is full of finger food, drinks, and cut fruits, a delightful show of Bow’s hospitality. On the other hand, Glimmer is glaring at Catra.

“This is good.” Adora takes a bite of an onion ring, trying to lower the tension. Diffuse it? Hardly a chance.

“So, you two are dating. Even with full awareness of your differences.” Glimmer scowls, when Catra smirks triumphantly. “What a nightmare. Well, where should we start? I guess introductions are necessary.”

“I’m Bow! Demi-goddess of communication. Well, it was archery before, but communication is more prevalent than archery now. Gotta balance things out, you know.”

“Oh, so you have to handle your … domain? Even if you are not summoned?” Catra asks, and Bow nods.

“Oh yeah. So if there’s a huge communication lapse, I have to dive in before all hell breaks loose. I mean, I try my best. We all do.”

“I’m sure you’re doing a good job, since we are all communicating, and communication has thrived in various forms.” Adora gives Bow a thumbs up.

“And Sparkles?” Catra raises an eyebrow.

“Glimmer.” A dazzling trail follows Glimmer as she stands up. “Demi-goddess of Justice. Hence my protectiveness to my friends.”

The smile on Catra’s face drops. “Wow, what did you do, retire?” She spits out, and the venom shocks Adora.

“Excuse me?” Glimmer crosses her arms. It’s different from her mother’s stance, so this is truly Glimmer, Demi-goddess of Justice’s wrath ready to be unleashed. Caught between both of them, Adora and Bow shrink in their places.

“Well, you’re obviously not a good one. What kind of justice is out there?” Catra points past the window.

“Oh, please, you humans bring it upon yourself too. Division, clashing, jealousy. There’s only so much I can interfere with.”

“Alright, that’s just some bullshit, what about the innocent ones who suffer? Where’s justice for them?” Catra thinks about the bracelet, she thinks about 5 year old her, cowering with Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio. “Where were you?!” Catra’s shoulders are heaving from her outburst, and her fingernails almost tear skin.

A harsh silence descends, and Adora tugs at Catra gently, coaxing her to the couch, back to her side. Catra gives in, and snuggles up to her girlfriend. Glimmer sinks into her seat as well.

“I don’t like her.” Both of them say at the same time, and snort.

“Well, that’s something we can agree on.” Catra angrily stuffs a fry into her mouth.

Adora looks at Bow, both of them helpless and stuck in the same boat. Bow rubs Glimmer’s shoulder, and she loosens up a bit.

“We can talk about that later. We have more important things to discuss. As much as I am displeased with some behaviour exhibited here, I am willing to put that aside for my _best friends_.”

“Oh same, I could do it for my _girlfriend_.” Catra shoots back, and Adora whispers into her ear. She bites her lip. “I mean, I could try.”

“Well, that’s better. I’ll go straight to the point. Immortals aren’t prohibited from having a mortal partner, or partners. But there are pretty strict requirements.” She looks at Adora, who nods in understanding.

“In other to be accepted into Bright Moon, mortals have to do something worthy of acceptance.” Bow continues. “For example, my dad – George, was a valiant warrior in his time, and because some God of War admired his skills, he was deified. He’s now the Demi-god of military, but he hates it. He loves my dad and I though.”

“So all Demi-gods and goddesses used to be human?” Catra asks, and Glimmer clears her thoat.

“A Demi-god or goddess can be the offspring of a God or Goddess, and a Demi. Bow and I are examples of that.”

“I’m a human – I used to be, I mean.” Adora raises her hand, and puts it down quickly. “I used to be erm… a farm girl but I did a couple of things, I kinda forgot…”

“Oh, no need to be humble.” Glimmer leans back. “You rode Swift Wind for hundred of miles, back and forth, to put out a fire. You also rode Swift Wind for hundreds out miles to distribute food during a drought. You al- hey, so this is why Swift Wind got deified!”

“Swift Wind is her horse. She did a lot of things which brought people hope. Hence her title.” Bow finishes, and Adora groans in embarrassment.

“You were… a horse girl?” Catra grins. “Oh man, this is amazing.”

“I still am.” Adora admits quietly, and Catra lets out a higher pitch laugh.

“Oh my god. But in all honesty, you’re pretty damn amazing.” She nudges Adora’s hand with her own and Adora takes it.

“Something we can all agree on, right, Glimmer?”

“I suppose. Adora is pretty amazing.”

“I think she might be more amazing than She-ra.” Catra continues, intending to fully embarrass Adora by showering her in endless praise. Bow chokes on his drink, and the chip in Glimmer’s hand snaps in two.

“Er, that – I – er.” Adora laughs nervously and grabs a bowl, emptying its contents directly into her mouth

“I mean, I summoned you instead of She-ra. Speaking of that, when I was five-” A new intrusion into the room shuts Catra up, and she gawks as a lilac light flares in the middle of the room, directly beside Adora. It’s so bright that Bow covers his eyes for a moment. However, Glimmer is used to it. Unfortunately.

The light fades, and a celestial being steps forth, elegant and graceful. She’s tall enough to almost hit the ceiling, and even though she appears non-threatening, there’s an aura around her that sends shivers down Catra’s back.

“Hello, Glimmer, Bow, and Adora, I hope my abrupt visit-” Her tone changes, gentle as ever, but now with an underlying darkness and threat. “Who is this human? Explain this at once.”

“Hello, mother.” Glimmer stands up, and squeezes herself beside Catra.

The human does not resist, too frightened by the tall lady in the room. There’s no mistake about it, from the books she has read, this is none other than Queen Angella. Oh god. Mother? She had been insulting Queen Angella’s daughter? Catra resists the urge to crawl under the couch and curl up.

“This is Catra. Catra, this is Queen Angella, Goddess of the Stars and Sky. She’s also my mother.”

“Glimmer!” Queen Angella, horrified, stands arms akimbo, staring disapprovingly at her daughter.

“Catra’s fine. Besides, she summoned Adora. If that isn’t a sign of potential Immortal heritage, I have not idea what it could be.”

“She summoned Adora.” Angella repeats, and scrutinizes the paralysed girl.

“Yes. Adora. Hopeful Adora.” Glimmer hopes her mother gets the damn hint.

“I see. Curious, but troubling in these times. You see, we are looking for a summoner.” Angella raises her hand. “Child, speak nothing but the truth.” She flicks her wrist, and a circle slams into Catra. Too shocked to react or even gasp, Catra sits there dumbly. She feels no difference, but is rather alarmed that a bright ring was just absorbed into her body.

“It’s a truth glyph. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt you.” Glimmer whispers.

It’s too confusing, too much information flooding in, and Catra’s brain finally screams at her, screams that this is a highly dangerous situation, and she should flee. She looks towards Adora, who has taken her hand with both of hers.

It does not go unnoticed by Angella.

“Answer my questions, human.”

“Catra.” Catra says, out of instinct, and bites her lip.

“Catra.” Angella frowns. “I shall forgive this insolence, for my daughter had introduced you, and it was rude of my not to address you. Well then, have you summoned Adora, in this form or any other before?”

“No, I do not remember any other time I summoned Adora.”

“Hmm. What intentions did you have while summoning Adora?”

Catra wriggles, and wants to avoid the question, but her mouth opens and she speaks. “I was trying to find something, some hope, I suppose.”

“Aww, how pure!” Bow gushes, and everyone glares at him. “Right, not the time. Sorry.”

“Hope. What were you hoping for, power?” Angella furrows her brows.

“No!” Catra protests, glancing about before looking at her feet in embarrassment. “I was trying to summon She-ra. I was kinda hoping she would be real.”

Angella looks at Glimmer pointedly. “I see.” Her eyes land on Adora, who coughs into her fist. “ _I see_.”

“Have you summoned creatures?” Angella persists, her clear and strong voice a signal that any interruptions should wait till much later.

“No, not to my knowledge.”

“Have you summoned anyone other than Adora?”

“I think I summoned another Goddess a long time ago?” Catra shrugs, and all Immortals present gasp. “What?”

“So, it’s not just Adora.” Glimmer taps her knees in agitation. While she wishes for the interrogation to be over, she’s extremely curious. Which other Goddess could Catra have summoned? Maybe Netossa if she was so attracted to Adora.

“Good grief. This is a relief and a surprising revelation.” Angella rubs her temple. “Who was that Goddess, if you remember?”

“Well, this is an equally recent revelation for me, but if I remember correctly, it was She-ra.”

There’s an immediate silence, and Adora unknowingly crushes Catra’s hand in her tightening grip.

“Ow!” That yelp snaps everyone out of their shock, and Adora releases Catra’s hand with mumbled apologies.

“She-ra. How did she look like?” Angella, shaken as she is, continues with her questioning.

“I can’t really remember. She was really, really tall. She gave me a bracelet.” Catra reaches into her pocket, where the bracelet sits, warm and pulsing. She shows it to Angella, who sighs deeply.

“Of course. What are the odds. How many years ago was this?”

“Erm, when I was five or so.”

“Definitely more than five years.” Angella snaps her fingers and Catra finds full control over her traitorous tongue again.

“Catra, I sense no ill will from you. And I suppose that is why you are deemed worthy enough to stay in this house, with my daughter and her friends. I would recommend you keep that bracelet with you at all times. It seems to block your magical signal.”

“Yes ma’am, your majesty.” Catra fumbles with her words, but thankfully not with the bracelet.

“One more thing. Adora and Catra. A relationship like yours, however serious-” She raises a hand when Glimmer and Adora both open their mouths. “-is not accepted so readily in Bright Moon.”

“I know.” Catra replies. “I’ll fight when the time to comes.”

“Me too.” Adora stares defiantly, but flinches when Angella sighs again.

“It is not accepted so readily, fight or not.” With that, she disappears in a flash of light, leaving the four in the wake of that mess.

Stillness. Then Adora, despite what has just transpired, reaches across the table for a fried spring roll. That breaks the tension, and Bow reaches for some water, as does Catra.

“We have to talk.” Glimmer returns to her seat beside Bow.

“Hey, Glimmer.” Catra squeezes Adora’s hand, looking up at the Demi-goddess. “Thank you. You helped me. Me and Adora, even if you didn’t have to.”

Glimmer’s stiff face softens. She allows a brief smile to cross her face. “You’re welcome, Catra.”

* * *

In Bright Moon, the skies are painted in pale green and streaks of lilac. The moons seem to glow brighter, as from the pool, Queen Angella materialises.

“Oh, your majesty! That was a fast trip.” “How was Etheria?”

“Etheria is fine. But Adora-“

“Oh? What of Adora?”

Queen Angella sighs. “Your adopted sister is on Etheria, with a human! I saw them holding hands!”

“I never thought I’d hear these words ever.”

“Oh, believe me, Mara, I never thought I’d say that either.” Queen Angella sighs, and looks towards the Goddess. “Now, Mara, we have matters to discuss. Firstly, do you know who Adora is with?”

“With millions of Etherians? It’s impossible to tell.” Mara laughs. “Do not jest with me, your majesty.”

“She’s a very curious, audacious human.” Angella watches Mara’s face, studying her eyebrows, her lip which quivers as she continues. “Her name is Catra. What do you know of her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoyed this double update. And I hope that with whatever is happening all over the world, y'all are still safe.
> 
> Mask up, stay indoors, and stay healthy guys. 
> 
> Shoot any questions or comments me way!


	8. Deification and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The topic of deification - becoming a deity, the only way to enter Bright Moon, is discussed. Adora dreams and receives a message. Micah finds a cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Galexyi for pushing/enabling me and beta-ing. I'm very glad to have persuaded you to get into SPOP

**A** **brief recap** _**:** Adora, a goddess, gets summoned by Catra twice. The first, Catra forgets. The second happens after Catra and Adora, reunited on Etheria again, start developing mutual interest in each other. Mara returns to Etheria after a mission, and Angella finds out that Catra summoned Mara years ago. And that Mara never mentioned it._

* * *

“Well, Mara?” Angella steps closer, and the taller Goddess chokes on air. She takes a step back, and Angella follows.

“Oh, your majesty, I…” Mara brings her hands in front of her. “I… need to rest, wow, what a long journey!” She fans herself, and exhales dramatically. “My energy… it fades…”

“What-”

Suddenly, Mara pivots, and spins towards the exit, dashing in long strides, gone before Angella can pursue her.

“MARA!”

* * *

_Etheria_

The finger food, once hot and crispy, is now cold and unappetizing. They sit, stewing along with the four occupants of the room.

“We need to talk,” Glimmer repeats, and it feels like an empty echo as Bow clears his throat.

“I agree.” Adora breaks the silence, her hand still on Catra’s, drawing patterns all over her palm. “There’s a lot to unpack. A lot, even before Queen Angella had graced us with her presence.”

Glimmer snorts.

“We were on the topic of getting deified. I understand that those were all magnificent tasks that allowed deification.” Catra paused to picture Adora, bathed in sunlight, mounted on a horse, riding through the fields, sweat dripping down her chin, her back, her-

“Indeed. My mother has always been rather strict on the requirements to be deified.” With a wide swing, Glimmer sends fried bits scattering all over as the bowls crash on the floor. “My mother’s presence made it feel like Bright Moon.” She mutters and lets an exasperated sigh escape her.

“Fun thing about being deified, the person might not know it. Even if the Queen and the council have opinions, Razz always has the final say. Fate does work in mysterious ways. Of course, doing acts in the hopes of getting deified doesn’t work either.”

“What, so your fathers just found themselves in Bright Moon one day?”

Glimmer and Bow look at each other, and Adora bends down to pick up the consequences of Glimmer’s actions.

“You could say that.”

“There are many ways of getting accepted to Bright Moon.” Glimmer continues, and folds her arms. “Why, my father had a much quicker path, being born in the age where the Gods were still being worshipped fervently. Being an understudy of a Deity apparently gives one many favours. You could liken it to an internship with the Gods.”

“Some internship.” Catra snorts. “So he just ascended like Hercules? In the Disney adaptation, of course.”

Bow nods slowly, and Glimmer shrugs. “I wouldn’t know, never watched or read that. Anyway, so that’s what deification is like. You do things worthy of being accepted into Bright Moon, and you wait.”

“And you can’t fight your way in?” Catra asks, slowly, and glances at Adora, who is attentively picking up every single crumb.

“Oh, by Mara, no. Gods, no. Bright Moon isn’t a gladiator tournament.” Glimmer shakes her head. “I shudder to think of what could happen. Probably an all-out war, or a banishment.” She turns towards Adora, who freezes. “Did you hear that? No brute force. Thank you.”

Adora crushes a fallen cracker, and groans. “I know. I know! But-“

Catra reaches out for her, and when Adora meets her gaze, all there is is desperation, so, so much desperation, and want, and love in those bright blue eyes. Catra blinks. And she bites back a sob. So this is what it feels like to be wanted. To have someone willing to fight for you. And she does wish she could fight for Adora too, despite being a mere mortal.

She chokes back her tears, and hopes that her unspoken words reach Adora. But what else can you say when you realise you probably will never be accepted? It’s not the rejection from Goddesses and Gods that sting, it’s the knowledge of the tragedy of their relationship.

Catra would live to be what, 80? Maybe more than that if she was (un)lucky enough. That period of time would just be a phase for an immortal like Adora. She would be leaving Adora alone, and the guilt hurt so much more than anything.

“We’ll figure this out. We have time.” She lies, and Adora swallows all her dissent.

* * *

_Another part of Etheria_

Pitch-black. That’s what is it, nothing but darkness and the consistent drip-drip-drip of water echoing around the cavern.

That’s what it is, until a light shines forth, scattering across the geodes, the crystals climbing up the jagged walls. The light moves forward, green and light purple dancing off the walls erratically, and settles as an orb, levitating in the middle of the space.

The cave floor is decorated with red splashes of runes and symbols, no order as they spread around the cracks, trailing slightly past the orb of light. Some seem to glow a sickly green, pulsing as a figure approaches.

“So this is where you have been.”

_“… It is almost complete…”_

A green eye stares out from a crystal. It closes into a slit.

_“Hello, Micah.”_

“There’s no way you’re doing this by yourself. You don’t have the power to do so.”

_“Do I not? It seems your power has dwindled. For you to track my magic source to… this decoy. My, my, Micah. You disappoint me.”_

The eye disappears to reveal a gloved fist. It opens up, showing a green crystal nestled in the middle of a palm. It’s unnaturally bright, to the point Micah can’t tell where the edges meet and separate. It’s hauntingly, unattainably beautiful and fills one with greed, dread and despair all at once.

_“But given our past relationship, I offer you one last opportunity, before I wage war on Etheria and Bright Moon. Join me.”_

“Never.”

_“Pity."_

The fist closes, and the light ruptures from within, throwing the place in darkness as the orb gets devoured in the eerie burst of lime.

_“I’m glad to have seen you for the last time, Micah.”_

* * *

_Etheria_

Catra spends the night at the apartment, curled up in Adora’s bed, pressed tightly against her chest. It’s only when the door closes, and the murmuring from outside stops, that she relaxes.

“Tell me about the banished Gods.” Catra whispers, and Adora strokes her hair, running her fingers until they get lost in her thick locks.

“The banished Gods? Glimmer and Mara were always better storytellers. Ah, I shall try,” Adora inhales, “when a God commits a sin, there usually is a trial. An opportunity for them to explain their actions. Then, judgement is cast. This is no judgement by fate, it is a judgement by the council. It is not common, and I have not witnessed it, but there have been Gods and Goddesses thrown out of Bright Moon. Cast aside, stripped of their powers, and sentenced to a life of a mortal.”

“So they die like a regular human.”

“Yes. There exist Gods who dedicate themselves to the darkness, to evil, and they too, eventually are stripped of their powers and sealed away.”

Adora’s hands catch a tangle, and she tries to free the knot.

“Where do their stripped powers go?”

“Huh, never really thought of it. I suppose the Gods in charge of magic do something with it. I know they used to spread it throughout Etheria, but that ended up initiating human wars in the name of their gods. Perhaps they are kept in a well of some sorts. I’m not too sure.”

“If I find that well-“

“Please don’t. Humans are forbidden in Bright Moon.”

“If I found it.” Catra insists, her voice bitter. “Would-” She swallows her word and chokes out something else. “-would I be stronger than She-Ra?”

Adora jerks, and tugs Catra’s hair. She hears a yelp. “Sorry! I’m… I’m not sure the well even exists.”

“Yeah, what lame Gods would create a well to store magic in? It would be cooler to keep them in different vials with passwords and stuff. You guys should have a God or Goddess of locks.”

“And you’ll pick them? You seem like you could.”

Catra pokes Adora’s stomach, only to find hard abs there. “Are you calling your girlfriend a thief?”

Adora’s eyes widen, and she grins. “Ah yes, a master thief, for you stole my heart.”

“Cheesy. I’m going to sleep.” Catra mumbles, and pokes Adora a little harder.

“Rest well.” Adora kisses her forehead, and hums a light tune that sounds of the first spring leaves and crisp air, of horses and fresh grass. She closes her eyes and finds herself in

* * *

_Bright Moon_

“ _Adora. Can you hear me? Adora.”_

“Razz?” Adora tries to, but can’t open her eyes. Neither can she feel her limbs. Despite that, she doesn’t flail, and she doesn’t panic.

“ _Adora. Oh, how good to hear you again, dearie. Listen, you just sit tight, and I’ll serve you some tea.”_

“Alright, Razz.”

_“Here’s your tea.”_

Adora doesn’t move her mouth, but she tastes the warm, sweet tea. Perhaps too much honey.

_“Dearie, some things are about to happen. And you have to be honest, Adora.”_

“Honest?”

_“Remember, Adora. Honesty. Oh! Silly me, I left the kettle on. Hurry on, dearie.”_

“Wait, Razz! What do you mean?”

_“Honesty! Oh, I’ll have some pie the next time you come. Remember, H-“_

* * *

_Etheria_

Adora wakes up, an unsettling coldness surrounding her.

Catra has stolen the blankets, and kicked them off the bed.

“Honesty. Hey, my blankets! You thieving rascal!” Devoid of warmth, Adora wraps herself around Catra instead. Catra flips around, eyes still closed, and nuzzles her head into Adora’s chest in mutual search for warmth.

“I suppose I can afford to sleep in every now and then.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been away for a while. 
> 
> Firstly, I'd like to thank you guys for reading/sticking around and waiting patiently. 
> 
> 2020 has not been a great year for any of us, and I hope 2021 will be kinder. (Or we'll make it better).
> 
> I had been fairly busy since the last update (and relying on other ways of destressing), but I'm back. Updates will be shorter, but hopefully more frequent.


	9. Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra's rent is overdue, Adora goes tinkering, and the Godly trio meet Catra's friends. Micah collaborates with Bow's dad. A fashion disaster reappears.  
> This summary is as spoiler-free as it gets.

Catra’s phone buzzes, an incessant series of vibrations that stop for a while, and then start again. She curses at it before leaving a flustered Adora in the bed.

It stops buzzing, and Catra nearly throws the _wretched thing_ out of the window.

5 missed calls. 2 new messages.

There’s one message from Lonnie.

_[Hey C, we are meeting today right? Remember? You wanted to meet Rogelio and Kyle too? You’re not gonna bail, right? I’m gonna egg your apartment if you do.]_

5 missed calls from her landlord.

1 new message.

_[Catra, your rent is due. Overdue]_

“Finally remembered, huh?” Catra rolls her eyes. That’s two things to do now, when she had expected a free day. She starts to pick up her items, and Adora stares at her.

“You’re leaving?”

“Yeah, sorry. I gotta pay rent and I’m supposed to meet my friends. I have threats of vandalism of my apartment.”

Adora jumps up, perhaps with a bit too much force as the bed's springs send her knocking her head against the ceiling.

“Ouch! Vandalism!” Adora stumbles off the bed, trying to brush that embarrassing scene off. “Do you require assistance?”

Catra snorts. “No, my friends just set an ultimatum to egg my house if I don’t meet them.”

“Ah, a joke.” Adora calms down. “I too, enjoy pranks of such magnitudes on Glimmer and Bow.”

“Oh, they aren’t joking. Hey, you should meet them one day. Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle. They’re pretty cool.”

“Friends who waste decent eggs.” Adora frowns, and Catra flicks the space between her brows.

“Wrinkles.” She tip-toes a little, and kisses Adora on the cheek. “I’ll see you after dinner, if you’re up to have me.”

“Anytime.” Adora grins, giving two thumbs up – totally suave, right? - and walks Catra to the front door, hand around her waist.

“Morning.” Glimmer greets them, and fake gags. “Get a room.”

“Oh, we did.” Catra smirks, and Glimmer chokes and sputters. “See you, Sparkles.”

“IT’S GLIMMER AND YOU KNOW THAT!”

“I’ll see you soon?” Adora’s fingers find Catra’s, and her girlfriend flashes a shy grin.

“Don’t miss me too much.”

* * *

_Bright Moon_

“Micah!” Queen Angella runs up to the teleportation pod, and embraces her husband briefly. “You’re back.”

“With bad news, I’m afraid.” Micah swings his cloak off, and tosses it aside, where it vanishes. “We need to call for a meeting now.”

“Angella, I – King Micah.” Mara bows as she steps in.

“Mara. We have yet more work to do, it seems. I know you returned not that long ago, but prepare for battle.” Micah claps a hand on Mara’s shoulder. “Prepare everyone.”

He then turns to Angella. “Angella, I need your magic. We can find _her_. She’s concealed her magical signature, but there’s a faint trace. I could sense it.”

“Wait, Micah, who is _she_?”

Micah looks Angella straight in the eyes, and Angella flinches from the dread and horror reflected in them. For anything, anyone to terrify King Micah of Bright Moon to this extent…

“No. It can’t be.” Angella gasps, and shakes her head.

“It is. My master, Light Spinner is still alive.”

* * *

_Etheria_

The sky is bright, not a single cloud in the sky as Catra begrudgingly makes her way back to her apartment. She hated rent day, and she still does. Keeping a hand on her bracelet, snug in her jacket pocket, she opts to take the main entrance. It’s way too early to be caught squeezing into her window, in full view of anyone who might be walking down the street. She’s already chosen the longest route, as though doing so will make rent day disappear.   
  
But enough dawdling. She has an appointment with Lonnie and the gang, and then she’s going to find Adora and just cuddle the night away.

“Let’s make this the last rent payment.” Catra mutters to herself. Maybe she can crash with Adora for a bit before she gets a new place. “Creepy-ass landlords.” Creepy enough for her to install a good number of locks. It’s not as though her landlord has been intimidating; he’s just a regular guy but there’s something off. She can’t quite pinpoint what it is.

She takes a breath and knocks on the door. Tok-tok-tok. She hears shuffling, a rattle of keys, and reaches into her pocket again.

* * *

_Bright Moon_

“Gods, Goddesses, and all immortals and deities. Today, we gather to prepare for imminent war.” Micah announces, his cheerful, humorous demeanour replaced with a stern frown. “Where is my daughter and her friends?”

“They’re in Etheria, on holiday.” Angella reminds her husband, whose eyebrows strain to meet even more.

“They will be notified of this meeting.” Scorpia, Goddess of Loyalty and Oaths speaks up, and Micah nods.

“For some time, a small squadron, including Mara, She-Ra, Goddess of Bravery and Strength, as well as myself have been exterminating demons and other hellspawn which made an appearance on Etheria. It had taken us some time. The sheer number of the demonic forces is overwhelming, but I fear it is but a fraction of what can truly burst free and wreak havoc on Etheria.” Micah takes a look, and there are some confused, nervous glances around the large hall.

“My King, we had sealed away the demons ages ago, have we not?” A Goddess with light blonde hair asks. She rests a palm over Scorpia’s.

“We did, but someone broke the seal. It seems that years ago, we made a grave mistake. There might be some of you who remember Light-Spinner, Goddess of Magic-”

_“But she’s gone.” “Casted out, I remember.” “She’s dead.” “What does Micah mean?”_

Angella raises a hand, and the stars seem to glow brighter. The noise fades from a faint chorus of murmurs to complete silence.

“Light-Spinner is still alive, unfortunately. She has issued a declaration of war on Bright Moon and Etheria. She holds her magical powers, and it appears that she wants to summon something even worse than what we have fought of. I have tracked down her magical energy. It is faint, and I will require some of you to assist me in locating her. Lance, gather your disciples. The rest of you, prepare for war.”

* * *

_Bright Moon_

In the trio’s apartment, sheltered from the incoming catastrophe, Glimmer and Bow dig into another cake platter, acquired from a variety of cafes. Adora emerges from her room, sweating and grinning.

“I did it.” She shows off her latest handiwork – a metal wing, carved out from one of Bright Moon’s ores. The wing is presses around a simple band, one that catches Bow’s eye.

“Hey! It’s the protective charms I was duped into buying! Wow, you really made it something else.”

“A Goddess’s touch. What did you do, turn it into a real protective charm?” Glimmer steals Bow’s share as he’s preoccupied with studying the ornament from a distance.

“Yeah. It took me longer than expected but it was worth the effort. On Bright Moon, I could probably get this done in a minute but Etheria does have its restrictions. You think it'd be an appropriate gift?”

“A gift for Catra.” Glimmer says, and Adora nods, her lips already curling into a goofy smile.

Glimmer is about to shoot another teasing remark when her phone buzzes.

“Hey, where’s my cake?” Bow raises his fork and pouts as crumbs fall to the plate below.

“Adora!” Glimmer thrusts her phone towards Adora’s face, nearly punching her with it.

“Whoa, what?” Adora takes a step back, and lets her eyes focus.

_[This is Sparkles or Glitter or Glimmer or whatever, right? Yo, this is Lonnie, and well, Catra’s not answering her phone. You know where she is? Maybe with her girlfriend or something? Tell her to reply us or we’re gonna egg her place for real.]_

_[Okay maybe we won’t egg her place but yeah we’re waiting.]_

_[Actually we might egg her place? Kinda tempting ngl]_

“This doesn’t bode well.” Bow takes the phone, and watches as Adora starts to glow. “Hey, hey! Adora, calm down. We gotta find her. Let’s ask her friend where she stays. We can search for her along the way.”

“I’ve got the address.” Glimmer reads it out loud, and hears the door slamming. “Adora!”

* * *

_Bright Moon_

“We found the signal.” Lance wipes the sweat from his brows, and Micah takes a second to compose himself, more exhausted than the God of Curiosity. He could, and would rest when this was over.

“Bright Moon? And right beneath our noses, it seems. If I recall correctly, the Demi-goddess of technology is familiar with this area.”

"Entrapta?" Lance perks up. 

“Someone called for me?” Entrapta climbs out from a panel in the wall, and Lance yells in shock as Entrapta slaps the panel back in place. Entrapta turns around with a rubbery squeak. “Oh these? Thigh-high crocs.”

“Oh Goddess, why do you do this? _How_ do you do this?” Lance sighs, pressing and attempting to peel away the unbudging panel. “I really need to talk to you about this when we’re done. Technology is such a marvel.”

“Entrapta. You are familiar with Etheria.” Micah waves his hand, a light blue glyph forming. The lines curve and weave together to form a map of Etheria. Micah splays his fingers out, and the map warps and zooms in to a specific neighbourhood. With his right hand, he moves his index finger in a circle and a red dot shows up on the intricate blue network. “Bring us here please.”

“Hmm, not a problem, I have these co-ordinates. Is this where _she_ is hiding?”

“Possibly.”

“Worrying.” Entrapta says nothing more, and they walk towards the portal, where Angella, Mara, Scorpia, and two other Goddesses are waiting.

“We found her location. Now, we need to be prepared. She is a strong foe, and we have not seen for for years. Decades. Centuries.” Micah clenches his fist. “We let her escape, and we make up for it today.”

“Today, we capture Light-Spinner. And this time, we make sure she’s no longer a deity.”

* * *

_Etheria_

Memorising the surroundings of her apartment did pay off. Adora reaches Catra’s residence, Bow and Glimmer panting after her. She clutches the charm in her hand, and makes quick strides towards the building. She’s already lunging up the stairs before she knows. The tip of her shoe barely touches the top step and she knocks into a big, rugged figure.

“Sorry.” She mutters out of habit, and the person in front of her steadies her before she tips over backwards.

“Hey. You’re Catra’s girl.” Another person squeezes past, and pulls her up. “Adora, right?”

“Yeah.” Adora’s eyes wander, far too impatient for this exchange.

“We tried. Her landlord said she was in and out in an instant. He looks like a rat. Kyle 2.0”

“He does not look like me!” A scrawny boy in a jumper scowls. "He's so much paler, and wrinklier."

“She’s out?” Adora glances up at the next flight of stairs.

“Lonnie!” Glimmer gasps, holding onto Bow’s hand as he practically lifts her up the stairs.

The six of them share an awkward moment of silence, all clustered at a staircase landing, before Lonnie breaks it.

“Well, this is awkward. I’m Lonnie, they are Rogelio and Kyle. We’re Catra’s friends. Look, we were this close to egging her place but man, it seems like Catra has just disappeared. You-”

A blur of blond streaks up the stairs, too fast for the humans to register anything more than a sudden gust. They hear angry thudding at a door, so violent it sounds like the door can break apart anytime. Glimmer and Bow follow suit, and the door opens as they reach for Adora.

True to Lonnie’s description, a mousy man stands behind the door, his tousled white hair obscuring his eyes. As he speaks, the trio catch a glimpse of his crooked, yellowing teeth. His mouth opens in small pauses, as though he’s afraid a fly will enter it. “I-if you’re looking for Catra, she’s not in! Please leave.” He pushes up his spectacles, and frowns.

Bow and Glimmer look at each other, as Adora takes a step back.

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“Who really are you?” Adora’s eyes shine, and the light emitted from them seems to pass through the landlord.

Glimmer lets out a curse and points two fingers at the landlord, her fingertips glowing a fierce cyan. Combined, the lights shimmer and seem to shatter, crackling towards the landlord as they do so. A fractured line strikes the landlord in the chest.

The landlord does not scream or wince. He _hisses_.

None of the Gods move, holding their poses together with the landlord.

He quivers and dissipates, and the previously lit entrance turns dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta reader initially refused to give me any feedback because I ended this on a cliffhanger. I do not regret anything.
> 
> the next chapters might take a bit longer, but I am hoping to have an update at least once every 15 days. Oh i do hope.


	10. Traces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now that Catra's landlord is out of the way, the search for Catra resumes. An unlikely meeting helps(?) Adora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go, this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest.
> 
> Let me know what you think or feel! Do comment or leave a kudos. Thanks in advance, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

“What the fuck!?” Lonnie yells from behind, and starts pointing to Glimmer and Adora. “You killed him! Or something??”

“Please let this be a dream,” Kyle starts repeating to himself, hands clasped together. “I’m too young to die!”

“We didn’t kill him. He was a hologram.” Bow takes over, and starts reassuring the humans, one hand patting Kyle’s back. “Glimmer carries a laser with her wherever she goes. Pretty neat, right?”

“A… hologram?” Kyle blinks, and rubs his eyes. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

“What, did you think that we had magic or something?” Bow laughs, and the humans relax. “I guess a hologram is an unusual security system. You know what?” He starts herding the trio to one side. “I think it’d be great if we leave them alone for some privacy.”

The group nods, just listening to Bow. He’s just so confident and he seems to know what he’s saying, what is happening. What a great guy!

“So, tell me more about yourselves! Any friend of Catra’s is welcome to be my friend!”

As Bow takes care of the humans, Adora and Glimmer step in, keeping the door ajar behind them.

The stream of light from outside smacks against the right corner, but the rest of the room is pitch-black. The two Demi-Goddesses start to see outlines, edges, as their quivering fingertips and eyes provide a faint gleam.

They are not alone.

Piled up against the side of the wall appears to be a messy bundle of clothes thrown carelessly. However, as Adora edges closer, she sees that the pile appears to be moving. Pulsing, even. Adora takes one more step, and the clothes start shifting, pulling away in different directions.

Throwing caution to the wind, Adora leaps forward, a sleek handle materialising in her hand.

“Adora!” Glimmer calls out, readying all defensive spells in her mind. It could be a trap, or even worse, Catra could be manipulated by whatever created that apparition, that… that illusion. If that was the case, Adora could not raise a hand against her. Defense, then a binding spell, followed by a signal to Bright Moon.

As Adora’s sword, now summoned and shining, is brought down in a sudden stab, the clothes scatter, twirling together to reveal nine black tentacles. They pour forth from a central source, yet do not defend it. However, one tentacle fails to escape Adora’s blade, and splits apart, revealing a sickly green glow. It writhes about, struggling to escape, before dissipating.

Glimmer casts the first defensive spell around Adora right as the remaining tendrils swell and surge towards the Demi-Goddess of Hope.

Adora’s eyes gleam, and as she brings her blade down in a wide arc, she severs all the tendrils. They squirm about, trying to wriggle back towards the bump in the room before Adora stomps on them. One tentacle lunges at Glimmer, who shoots it down with a bright beam from her fingertip.

Adora does not stop, and points the sword at the remaining bump.

It moves, but it isn’t that erratic pulsing from before. This is a familiar rise and fall. 

“Catra?” Adora's voice cracks.

A shaky hand reaches out, and the black cloak covering the figure flies right at Adora’s throat.

It crashes into Glimmer’s barrier, flopping down with a trail of smoke. In fact, it seems to _become_ the black fumes.

“ _So close…”_ a raspy voice hisses. _“Such powerful magic… Bright Moon has gotten stronger…”_

“Who are you?!” Adora points her sword towards the fumes, and hears taunting laughter.

_“She-Ra. How timely. Go on and tell the Gods and Goddesses to prepare to prove their worth. You interrupt me now, but this is not the last you have heard of Shadow Weaver!_ ”

The gas condenses into a ball, and impales itself on the blade, bursting. This time it disappears without a trace, just like the tendrils before it.

Glimmer casts a spell to illuminate the room with divine light, and both immortals lay their eyes on whatever is huddled in the middle of the floor. Cautiously, Adora reaches out and flips the figure over to face them. Adora brushes aside long black hair covering the person’s face. Their eyes are closed, and it’s a familiar face Adora has woken up next to before. It’s impossible for Adora to forget any freckle, any curve of the lips and nose, as she gulps and checks if there are any irregularities.

“Catra.” Adora whispers, and falls to her knees, scooping the unconscious girl in her arms. Her hands tremble, too afraid to hurt Catra, but also wanting to hold her tightly. She can only hear her own blood coursing through her head, unable to hear anything else, not even Catra’s breathing. Desperate, Adora presses her ear towards her chest, finally exhaling when she hears the regular ‘ _thump-thump_ ’of Catra’s heart. As she cradles Catra, something falls from the smaller girl’s limp arm.

It’s not intact. Shattered pieces of blue and gold clack against the wooden tiles, and a black thread drifts on top of them.

“All’s clear.” Glimmer squints. “But there are magical traces on Catra. I’m not the most proficient in sensing magic.” A bright beam of light streaks through the door’s gap, and Glimmer turns to follow the source.

“Bow?” Glimmer frowns. Even a memory wiping spell would be more discrete. What on Etheria is Bow doing?

She takes one look at Adora and Catra, and back at the door. Glimmer really hates making choices like this. Should she check on Catra, who’s clearly been afflicted by something of a magical nature? Or should she check on Bow and the three humans? It’s just a door, but all of a sudden it seems so much heavier than it does.

As though the Gods themselves heard Glimmer’s inner turmoil, the door opens, saving Glimmer the trouble of making a decision.

“Bo-”

“Glimmer?”

_That’s not Bow!_ Glimmer takes a step back towards Adora, who shields Catra, her right hand ready to call for her sword again.

“Father.” Glimmer forces herself to stand straight. “Mother. I see you have come with some familiar faces.”

“Enough pleasantries, Princess.” A Goddess decked in teal and gold armour stands beside Micah and Angella. “Where’s the traitor?” She squares up, but Angella waves her down.

“Mermista, not now. Adora. Glimmer. I see you have managed to track down one of Bright Moon’s biggest threats.”

Upon hearing this, Adora’s fist tightens, and a light starts to envelop her. "The threat is _gone_."

All immortals who can detect magical energy pause, not willing to cross blades with She-Ra. The magical energy is weak, but present. And no doubt it is coming from the mortal Adora is guarding. And even with all that certainty, no one makes any movement to apprehend the suspected accomplice.

“Adora.” Mara steps forward now, two steps in front of the other immortals. Her boots tap onto something small and brittle. Mara bends down and picks up the broken beads. Her eyes widen in recognition, and this time, at eye level, she meets Adora. “Why is Catra here?”

All the Gods and Goddesses present stare at Mara.

“You _know_ this mortal?” Mermista asks, seemingly on behalf of all her curious comrades.

“Long story,” Mara whispers, and reaches out to her friend, her adopted sister. “Adora. You can trust me. I’m not going to hurt her. I want to help both of you.”

“Something happened.” Adora’s eyes are frantic, fearful, and she hugs Catra tighter to herself. “Someone did something to her.”

“Someone?”

“She called herself Shadow Weaver.”

“Is that what she’s calling herself now?” Mermista scowls. “That bitch.”

“Glimmer, you met her?!” Angella rushes towards her daughter. “Did she do anything?”

“She didn’t. We only saw her shadow limbs. She said something about the Gods and Goddesses proving their worth. She-” _she’s Catra’s landlord!_ Glimmer almost says, but shakes her head. “She tried to attack us but failed. But mortals can’t possibly hold their ground.”

Angella frowns, bitter that Glimmer lied about Shadow Weaver not doing anything, and worried about what Shadow Weaver could have done to any other Etherian.

“Please help Catra,” Adora whispers, and Mara bites her lip. It’s far too complicated to do anything – Catra undoubtedly has traces of Shadow Weaver’s magical energy on her, but Mara _knows_ Catra wouldn’t intentionally do something like this. It’s a gamble, but she has to win at least one other council member over.

“King Micah, I suggest bringing everyone back to Bright Moon. Everyone, except the three humans on the other side of the door. We can decide on our next course of action from there.”

“I agree,” Glimmer adds, and her mother gasps.

“Absolutely not! This girl has been in close contact with Shadow Weaver. She could be a spy, even without knowing. Bringing her back would be equivalent to inviting Shadow Weaver back to Bright Moon!”

The Gods and Goddesses murmur, and lapse into silence. Surely the King and Queen would refuce bringing a mere mortal back to Bright Moon.

“We could bring her back,” Micah says softly, much to everyone’s surprise. Angella sends a piercing stare at her husband, who shrugs weakly.

_I didn’t even need to persuade him_. Mara helps Adora with Catra, standing between the couple and the other Gods. _I also have to come clean eventually._

“It’s a pain to discuss this here. I agree.” Mermista sighs. “What a pain.”

“Even Mermista is in favour.” Micah taps his queen on the arm. “Shall we?”

Reluctantly, Queen Angella nods. “Let’s deal with the humans outside first.”

* * *

_Oh man, oh man, I’m totally freaking out. What if some regular mortal comes by and sees me with 3 bodies? I’m going to be banned from Etheria regardless of whose fault it is! I’ll be a criminal! Bow, bid Etheria farewell, this is your last time here!_

Bow paces back and forth – a very short distance, really.

As he is in the midst of throwing his hands in front of him dramatically, the door opens, and the group of Immortals step out. Bow freezes.

“Bow, bid Etheria farewell. To Bright Moon we go.” The King of Bright Moon nods solemnly to the Demi-God, who stands up straight and clears his throat.

“Yes, King Micah?” Bow looks at the humans – Lonnie is propped up against the wall, looking like she has just decided to take a nap in the middle of the corridor. Kyle and Rogelio refused to stay upright, so they are just slumped over on the floor. One could pass them off as midday drinkers.

Behind Micah, Angella and Mermista follow silently. A few steps away, Glimmer and Mara flank Adora, who is carrying Catra carefully, eyes only on her. The other Goddesses are silent, either confused or contemplating. Bow looks to Angella, a pleading look on his face. King or not, Micah has been an intimidating figure to Bow, and still is. The Goddess catches his eye, and smiles, shaking her head slightly.

“Micah. The humans.” Angella prods her husband, who retracts his steps.

“Ah, yes.” Micah kneels down, and his palm hovers over Lonnie’s forehead. A bright pink sigil appears on his palm, and he murmurs an incantation. The light fades, and he turns to the two remaining humans.

“Wait a minute!” Mara gasps, clenching her fists, and Bow notices Glimmer doing so as well. Unlike Mara, Glimmer remains silent. “That energy-”

“It’s protocol, isn’t it.” Mermista cuts in, and elbows Mara. “We’ll talk when we go home.” Bow notices that she, too, is frowning. A bit more than usual.

“Yes. We have a lot to talk about.” Mara glares at Micah. “ _A lot._ ”

* * *


	11. Unfurling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return to Bright Moon with a mortal won't go easy, will it? All our trio has done is eat cake, allow a Goddess to date a mortal, and get caught up with an evil goddess's schemes. Haha, what's there to fear?

_Bright Moon_

It is tense, even as Scorpia, Goddess of Loyalty and Oaths tries her best to keep her spirits high. Beside her, Entrapta, the Demi-Goddess of technology is much more relaxed. She’s tinkering with one of her modified Etherian gadgets, ‘optimizing it for immortal strength’. It has proven to be Entrapta’s most successful version yet, for Scorpia has not been able to crush the latest prototype.

“So, why’d they go to Etheria again?” Entrapta pulls her goggles up, and grins at the finished prototype. “More cake?”

Scorpia knows that Entrapta is one of those immortals who do not involve themselves with politics, only heeding a call when things get desperate. But things are getting desperate, and her best friend is still clueless? Scorpia chuckles. Some things don’t change, thankfully.

“Nah, they went there to track down the vile being responsible for creating havoc on Etheria. Maybe they’ll call back Adora and the rest. I know they’re on a vacation but this seems kinda urgent.” Scorpia glances at the portal.

“Right, they’re still there. You know, Adora seemed really interested in contacting a mortal when I was there. She even requested for a phone!”

“Uh huh, uh huh. That sounds nice. Wait. A mortal?!” Scorpia turns to face Entrapta now, who stashes the phone away.

“Yep! She looked happy.” Entrapta watches Scorpia do a little dance of panic, and tilts her head. “You’re doing the thing again. Something is wrong.”

“Uh, yeah?! We don’t contact mortals, unless they summon us!” Scorpia waves her large claws around. “Confidentiality! Taboo!”

“Oh, but I talk to mortals all the time. How would I have learnt about Etherian fashion otherwise?” Entrapta does a little spin, and the thigh-high crocs squeak.

“Cheese-like footwear… is rather unusual but eye-catching – no, wait, but that’s different. You make a contract with them, you offer your services when summoned. You don’t contact mortals by _phone_.” Scorpia sighs. “Oh man, we better not let the others hear about this.”

“Ah. About that.” Entrapta points to the portal that is flashing open as the group of immortals returns from their recce.

The King and Queen of Bright Moon brush past Entrapta and Scorpia, stony-faced and grim. They head towards the meeting room, a smaller, more private one for the members of the council.

Mermista, Goddess of the Seas storms in right after them, muttering under her breath. She pauses, looks at the two, and shrugs. “I guess you two are part of the council.”

Scorpia nods, and the portal flashes for the final time, squeezing the last members out. But the way they are moving, sticking close - something is off, and Entrapta slides on her goggles.

“That’s some peculiar movement. I dare say they move like they have sustained some injuries.” She points at the group trudging towards them. “But it’s She-Ra! Must be a bug. I haven’t touched this since – uh, since, uh. It’s not a bug.” Her vision, guided by the goggles, fix on the bundle in Adora’s arms. Unlike the immortals, this being is not from Bright Moon.

“It’s a human.” Scorpia gasps, and covers her mouth when Mara looks at her.

“Scorpia, would you mind coming with us to the infirmary? We’ve called for Perfuma’s assistance as well.”

“Yes, I’ll come. Of course.” She peeks at Adora, who looks completely shattered. Her face is pale, and she looks so, so tired, not like She-Ra. At this very moment, she looks just like a mortal. And Scorpia realises that it’s the first time she’s seeing Adora cry.

* * *

Not unlike a human infirmary, the infirmary on Bright Moon smells sterile and sanitary. There’s no cleaning alcohol or medication visible, but there’s that unmistakable infirmary smell. It can be comforting or make one nauseated. In Mara’s case, it is the latter. An era of peace promises no need for such places, especially for immortals. But here they are, standing in a hardly used room to tend to someone sick.

Despite being vacant for so long, it is incredibly clean, even more so than any other room in Bright Moon. A row of beds, all separated by transparent screens line the wall. Three desks and three unique chairs, each engraved with names of immortals, sit on the other side of the room.

“The Star Siblings are out, but they will return soonest. In the meanwhile, let’s leave her to rest.” Mara suggests, and Adora gently, carefully, lowers Catra on the nearest bed. The moment her body touches the soft bedding, the screens adjacent to the bed fog up, providing a decent amount of privacy.

Adora pulls the covers to Catra’s collarbone, and only now does she seem to be aware of what is happening.

“We’re back,” she mutters.

“We are.” Mara contemplates placing her hand on Adora’s shoulder, like she always did in the past, but she pulls back, tucking her hand in her pocket instead. “Unfortunately, the council is awaiting us.”

“I suppose-” Adora tilts her head back, and pulls her jacket up to absorb her tears. “I suppose I have quite a lot to answer for.”

“As do some of us, myself included.”

Adora prepares herself for the inevitable, and sweeps Catra’s hair back. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” _I promise_. She doesn’t dare to say it out loud. She doesn’t deserve anything now. “I have so much to tell you, so please, please wake up.”

Duty over selfish wants. Here, she’s recognised as She-Ra, Goddess of Protection. Adora wants to sit, but She-Ra gets on her feet. “I don’t mean to leave you out of the meeting, but we all have some explaining to do. We’ll be back briefly. Please, Scorpia, keep her safe.”

“Of course. I give you my word, as Goddess of Loyalty and Oaths. I’ll take care of…”

“Catra.” Adora’s voice is hoarse and subdued.

“Catra. I’ll take care of her. I promise.”

* * *

The council meeting room is nothing grand; it’s a surprisingly minimalistic room, free from decorations, fancy lights, curtains, ornaments that one might associate Bright Moon with. It’s spacious, but there’s only a single oval table in the middle, and seats around it. All wooden, no fancy marble furniture. The only impressive fixture is the golden arched doorway, which has been enchanted to prevent unwanted guests.

Adora stops in front of the archway, hesitant. The seated members of the council all seem either weary or apprehensive, and even the usually calm and regal Angella has her eyebrows knitted.

She steps in, and does a quick scan of who is present. As expected, at the head of the table, King Micah, Demi-God of Magic, and his wife, Queen Angella, Goddess of Stars and the Sky sit. To their left, Mermista, sullen Goddess of the Seas. Two seats - Scorpia’s and Perfuma’s, are vacant beside her. Frosta, the young Goddess of Ice and Frost, squirms in her seat. Glimmer’s seat is beside hers, and Bow’s opposite of Glimmer. To the right of King Micah, Bow’s father, Lance, God of Curiosity sits upright, his hands pressed on the table. Netossa, Goddess of Sapphic Love, and Spinerella, Goddess of Marriage. There is no seat between Spinerella and Mara, but everyone recognises that space belonging to Razz, controller of the Past, Present, and Future.

Adora takes her seat after Mara. And the meeting commences.

“She-Ras.” King Micah acknowledges the Divine Goddesses’ presences. “Today, we gather the council for an urgent meeting. Before we jump to any conclusions, perhaps the Demi-Goddess of Justice, the Demi-God of Communication, and She-Ras can provide us with their own accounts.

Adora and Bow look towards Glimmer, who nods. It’s been a long time since she had to speak formally in front of the council, and she is nervous. They all are, but other than Adora, Glimmer holds the most say among the three of them.

“Council. . We had been alerted to the absence of an Etherian mortal, and had arrived at their residence to investigate. The Demi-God of Communication was in charge of erasing any suspicion outside the residence, and She-Ra and myself entered the residence.” Glimmer pauses to catch her breath. All eyes are on her, all ears trained on her every word. It’s overwhelming, and Glimmer is so sick and tired of this decorum.

“Screw thiGlimmer blurts out, and someone chokes and coughs. Mermista lets out a little snort. “You know what, once we entered, Adora and I found these dark tentacles all stacked on the Etherian mortal, and although we eliminated the tentacles, we received a message from the one whom we think summoned them in the first place.”

“Shadow Weaver!” Frosta slams her fist, and apologises for her outburst after Angella reminds her of who the current speaker is.

“Yes. Shadow Weaver. She told us to prepare to prove our worth. We have taken _protective custody_ of the Etherian.” Glimmer places heavy emphasis on the words, and gives a firm stare to her parents. “And that concludes our report.”

“Well, it is only fair that you hear our side.” King Micah sighs. “I, along with some Gods and Goddesses, have been vanquishing summoned creatures on Etheria for a while. They may or may not be linked to the recent cults worshipping the Goddess of Loyalty and Oaths in a misguided manner. I managed to track the magical energy of the summoner. The summoner is none other than Shadow Weaver, or as we knew of her, Light Spinner.”

Although it isn’t the first time Micah is announcing the news, some of the Immortals flinch, or shake their heads in dismay.

“Some of you were not around when this happened. She was the previous Goddess of Magic, and had crossed the line. As a result, we cast her out after stripping her magic. Unfortunately, it seems that she had escaped, and the process was incomplete. W

Adora almost shoots up in shock, but she bites her lip and clenches her fists instead.

“We had… tracked Shadow Weaver’s energy to Etheria. It was weak, but definitely present. And there, we found it lingering on the very Etherian under your protective custody.” King Micah looks pointedly at the trio.

“I do believe there’s more to this.” Angella interjects before Adora can lash out. “Not all of us are being honest.” She glares at Micah, Mara, and then Adora.

_Ah, fuck_. Adora slumps back in her seat - in defeat and disappointment. Was this what Razz was trying to tell her? Honesty? What great timing.

Micah rests his elbows on the table, hands clasped, fingers crossed. He lets out a heavy sigh. It’s not a sigh of defeat or embarrassment, and although he is physically exhausted, any immortal who has interacted with him long enough can tell that he is sighing because it is simply _troublesome_.

“We will be caring for and ensuring the safety of the Etherian mortal.”

The room goes quiet, and everyone just waits. King Micah has been known to be reckless and eccentric, but when it comes to family, when it comes to Bright Moon, he takes precautions. And allowing a mortal into the God’s abode is the last thing anyone would expect.

“We will take care of her until this war with Shadow Weaver is over.”

“Why can’t we just wipe her memory after she’s healed?” Mermista asks. Sharing a space with a mortal? Urgh. Now she has to be especially careful with her powers and words. “Humans are so fragile. Come on, you Demis have to agree. We can’t afford to put Bright Moon at a greater risk.”

“Shadow Weaver clearly sees this girl as a valuable asset.” Angella voices out. “We can’t let the human fall into Shadow Weaver’s hands again.”

“Oh, so you’d rather let Shadow Weaver be more motivated to launch an attack here, huh?” Mermista growls, folding her arms. “If there wasn’t any human…”

Adora scowls. “Mermista, if you even try to touch Catra-”

“No thanks, won’t want to.”

“Protective custody.” Glimmer challenges, and glares at Mermista. “I know you care about Bright Moon.” _Even as prickly as you are_ , Glimmer thinks, “but – if what Dad says is correct, Catra has some sort of power that we absolutely cannot let Shadow Weaver repossess. I call for a vote. In favour of Catra being under our protective custody?”

“She gets that from you, you know.” Micah whispers to Angella, who shakes her head.

“Excuse me, but who is Catra?” Spinerella asks.

* * *

Scorpia’s head is heavy, eyelids weighing down – even her hands are dropping towards the floor. She feels her neck straining, and curses gravity. It must be the prank of some mischievous God. Nothing has happened since she was left alone in the infirmary with this very silent Catra.

“Scorpia, you’re here!” A gentle, melodious voice jolts her out of her daze, and Scorpia spins around – a feat, given the fact her stool spins around with her as well, rocking about as it tries to settle on all four legs.

“Perfuma!” Scorpia smiles widely, and with the combined brightness of her and Perfuma, it feels like there is an artificial sun in the infirmary.

“I came as soon as I could, but the nursery really needed a lot of help! We got some new seeds from Etheria – oh, I’m just babbling on.” Perfuma cuts herself off, to the disappointment of Scorpia. Oh she does love it when Perfuma is so enthusiastic and passionate.

“Ah, Cat – This is Catra. Adora’s and Mara’s and Glimmeand Bow’s friend?” Scorpia doesn’t sound that sure. “She’s a friend.” This, at least, she’s sure.

* * *

“Or, what is Catra?” Frosta adds on, almost smugly. She has after all, raised a very good point, she thinks. “How many creatures are we taking custody of?”

In their haste, and the sudden switch in atmosphere, none of the Gods or Goddesses had bothered to introduce Catra. To Frosta, who had not really been paying attention during the bickering, Catra might as well be an Etherian fruit, or an endangered species.

A hand from opposite Micah and Angella shoots up.

“Catra is the Etherian mentioned and I am in favour of her being under our protective custody.”

“Not this again.” Mermista mutters, as a few other hands join Adora’s. Spurred on by the others, as well as Glimmer’s surge of dominance, Frosta punches the air above, making all but one of the immortals present in favour of the protective custody.

“Fine.” Mermista lifts her hand just above her head. “What now?”

“We will ensure the safety and assist Catra if necessary. I assume Glimmer and her friends will be around Catra at all times.” A nod from Glimmer eases Mermista a little. “Meeting adjourned.”

“That’s it?” Bow mumbles, and reunites with Adora and Glimmer.

“Let’s check on Catra.” Mara says, after the left side of the meeting room has emptied out.

“Before you do so. I believe we need to talk. Adora, Mara, and myself.”

“Dad!” Glimmer protests, but Micah doesn’t give in to his daughter this time.

“Perhaps you can bring Frosta and Bow to meet Catra first.” Micah suggests.

Adora does not protest, much to Glimmer’s surprise. However, her tense shoulders tell her friends that she just wants to get everything over with, and return to Catra’s side. She really, really wants to be there when Catra wakes up. But she can sense that Mara and Micah have secrets of their own. Secrets related to Catra.

“I’ll join you after.” Adora cocks her head and gives a barely reassuring smile to Glimmer. The meeting room is emptied, and the entrance gleams, now allowing no one else to enter.

It’s a lot quieter, and although it does not feel as intimidating as before, the meeting room is now filled with a pregnant tension. A soda can, shaken furiously, ready to overflow and explode with a single catalyst. It’s unstoppable, and all three know it.

Micah lets his sigh prepare the Goddesses, and he opens his mouth to speak.

* * *

Catra remembers rent, plans with Lonnie, Adora and her radiant smile, and then darkness. Darkness? That doesn’t seem right. Alarmed, she opens her eyes, and sits up.

Or rather, that’s what she intends to do.

She opens her eyes and tilts her head. That’s all. She’s so sluggish, her entire body feels like it’s just sinking into the firm but soft bed underneath her. _It’s out of this world, this softness…_ she thinks, as she almost succumbs to the temptation of dozing off again. What was she doing? She was –

“Huh!” She does sit up this time, clutching her chest. Her heart hammers away at her ribcage, as she replays what happened.

“Are you okay?” A stranger asks, and Catra reaches around to take the nearest object she can defend herself with.

“Who are you?” She yells, brandishing a pillow. Somehow, the person in front of her, , raises her hands and backs away.

“Whoa, calm down there, I’m not gonna hurt you. And you can’t really hurt me with that.”

Catra realises the lady has _freaking claws_ for hands, and lowers the pillow. “Who are you? Where am I?”

“Oh, she looks like a little kitty!” Catra hears the woman’s loud whisper, and thinks about throwing the pillow anyway.

“Oh dear, we don’t mean to frighten you.” A smaller woman steps out from behind the first woman. She has blonde hair, a lighter shade than Adora’s, and a warm, calming smile. “I’m Perfuma, and this is Scorpia. As to where you are, this is the infirmary.”

It’s an infirmary like no other, Catra notes as she sees the translucent screens on her sides. Which rich hospital is she in? Is this some weird science experiment?

“Wild Cat, right? A befitting name for a fighter. You look like one. Anyway, we were told to take care of you by Mara and Adora.”

“Adora!” Catra exclaims. “Who is Mara?”

“Oh WildCat, don’t you know? Mara is the same as Adora.”

“It’s Catra.” Well, if her suspicions are right, it wouldn’t hurt Catra to be more polite. “And please, what do you mean by that? This… this is no simple infirmary in Etheria, is it?”

“Oh. Right. You’re a mortal.”

Perfuma takes over with a slight tap on Scorpia’s shoulder.

“Catra, you’re right. This is no simple infirmary. This is Bright Moon. Maybe you know it as the heavens or the gods’ abode.”

“Bright Moon. I died, huh? Is this how this works?” Catra pulls her knees up so she can rest her head on them.

“Oh honey, you didn’t die. You’re very much alive. I’ll be honest, I’m not quite sure why you are here, but I’m sure you’re fine if Adora and Mara brought you here.”

“Where’s Adora? And again, who is Mara?” Catra asks, reaching for the pillow, as the doors open. She can only make out 2 silhouettes behind the frosted screen. One is tall, and the other is shorter, but oh, Catra can recognise that figure anywhere. So many encounters, so many lines rehearsed. But there’s none of the snarkiness when Catra calls out for Glimmer.

“Catra?” Glimmer runs to the bed, and Catra has never been more grateful to see her face. “You’re awake!”

“Miss me?” Catra manages a short chuckle. “Am I really in Bright Moon?”

“Yeah, you better believe it!” A higher pitched voice, almost childlike, shouts from behind the screen. Catra notices a smaller silhouette.

“Frosta! This is an infirmary!” Bow reminds the third silhouette, and they both step into Catra’s line of vision.

_A child?_ Catra holds her tongue.

“Mortal! Tremble, for Frosta, Goddess of Ice and Frost stands in your presence!” The little girl in blue freezes at the end, one palm facing Catra, fingers spread out. She wears a smirk across her face, and drops the pose soon after. “How was that? I have been practicing.”

“Pretty cool.” Catra lies.

“Oh man, I forgot to do that. I’m Scorpia, Goddess of Loyalty and Oaths. I have coincidentally sworn my loyalty to you while you were asleep.” Catra thinks that’s unsettling. “This here is Perfuma, and she’s the Goddess of Nature. Man, you should see her flowers. Oh right! You asked about Adora and Mara!”

Glimmer and Bow start to wave their hands, hoping Scorpia or Perfuma gets the hint.

“They’re the coolest! I never thought I’d get to see two She-Ras, but that’s them!”

“Excuse me, what?!” Catra blinks, in shock, until the revelation triggers something else. Betrayal, hurt, disappointment, shame, anger. “I thought I could trust you guys.” She glares at Glimmer and Bow, who can only offer apologies. Catra brushes them off. “I thought I could trust Adora. It was all lies.”

“Catra, please-”

“Get out!” Catra flings the pillow, and it bounces off the screen. Missing her shot makes her feel even more terrible, even more worthless. “I don’t want to see you right now. I don’t want to see Adora either. GET OUT!” She roars.

Frosta opens her mouth, but Glimmer covers it.

“I understand. If you ever want to talk, we’ll be available.”

Catra crosses her arms and Glimmer and Bow walk out with Frosta. The two Goddesses in front of her look at each other.

“I just need some time.” Catra lies down on her side, away from them.

“Of course. We will be behind the screens.” Perfuma arranges for another screen, this time completely blocking Catra.

She crafts a few lavenders from the ground, hoping the smell will help Catra. It’s all she can do, as she and Scorpia watch the body shake from behind the frosted glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, the Gods and Goddesses really don't know how to deal with an unwell mortal, but they try. "Magical injuries? Gee, it should go away in an hour right? Right??
> 
> Anyway check out my Beta reader's cute SPOP fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381121) !

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Galexyi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexyi), for everything - entertaining my rants about this idea, and your constructive critique about this entire story. Go check their work out!
> 
> You can find me on  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stealyourfood),  
> or  
> [my writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/Souhiwrites), where I post updates/fic snippets


End file.
